Always You
by Mademoiselle de Minuit E'toile
Summary: Ginny Weasley was heartbroken when Dean Thomas cheated on her. While crying, she accidentally bumps into The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Of course we all know that things always happen after your encounter with Harry. I wonder what would happen next? AU. But please Read and Review!
1. Broken

**Midnight: **Hi! My name is Midnight and this is my very first Harry Potter series fic. I hope y'all would enjoy it! :D

Oh, please R&R too! ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Always You<strong>_

_**Summary:**_ After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece infront of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by Midnight? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Broken<strong>_

Tears. It was tears. Then it became to a sob. The next thing I knew, I was already crying. Who would've thought that Ginny Weasley cry over a stupid break-up? I mean it's just a break-up, right? It's not like the end of the world. But too late, I Ginevra Molly Weasley, was crying. And it's all Dean Thomas's fault.

_**A few hours ago...**_

**Ginny's POV**

"You are all dismissed." Professor Snape _finally _dismissed us.

I swear by the name of Merlin, one more minute in that room, and one _more _lecture from that greasy-haired weirdo, I might Bat Bogey Hex him. I gathered up my things and happily skipped my way to the Griffyndor Common Room to see my loving boyfrined, Dean Thomas. I need to tell him something. Ah yes, Dean, the love of my life, The-Boy-Who-Isn't-Harry-Potter.

You see, after years and years on _trying_ to woo Harry, I finally gave up and decided to date other blokes. Last year, I went out with a bloke named Michael Corner, he's a Ravenclaw. Michael's nice, sweet, funny and all but, Merlin! He sulked when Ravenclaw lost to us one time in Quidditch. So I broke up with him. I don't want a whiny boyfriend.

Anyways, Harry and I are good friends. And we intend to keep it like that. Or do we? I shake my head on that thought.

_'How can you think about Harry like that when you have a boyfriend and he's your brother's best mate?'_ said the nagging voice in my head.

As I reached the Griffyndor Common Room, I saw him. Dean Thomas, sitting comfortably infront of the fireplace while reading a book. So I did as any girlfriend would do.

I went behind him, gently placed my petite hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

He chuckled and said, "Hm.. Is this a girl?"

I laughed and said "Yes".

He chuckled _again_ and said, "Are you my little redhead, Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

I lowered my hands gently and softly said, "Dean..."

He turned around, smiling, placed me on his lap and stared at my eyes.

"I-I'm... not really p-pretty.." I said with the blush creeping on my face.

"You say that everytime. Gin, look at you. You're beautiful, funny, popular and nice. You're like Hogwarts's flower next to Lily Potter. Every blokes dream girl. What more can I ask?" He said while stroking my hair.

He leaned towards me and I slowly closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, we were snogging. Then I realized, what I needed to tell him. I quickly pulled away which baffled Dean and I giggled at him. _'He's so cute when he does that._' I thought.

"Why'd you pull away? Don't you want to snog with me anymore?" Dean said while sounding to be hurt and puffing his cheeks and pouting _more_.

I laughed at his oh-so-very-cute expression. Then a few moments, he began to laugh with me. After we were breathing normally

"I pulled away because I wanted to ask you about somethings... About us.." I said while looking down and playing with my fingers.

Dean gently held them and brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. I blushed when he did that.

"Is this about our 4-month anniversary?" Dean asked while smiling.

"H-How did you-"

"Ginny, do _still_ think I'd forget the day that you became my life?"

I can't help but blush in that. _'Oh, how I wish Harry would say those exact words to me.'_ Again with that! I mentally kicked myself. Why in Merlin's name am I thinking about Harry when I _already_ have a boyfriend? But back to Dean, he remembered. He remembered. Dean _remembered_. I'm so happy I think I'm going to explode!

"I-I j-just t-thought... y-you'd forget." I said while puffing my cheeks this time.

He laughs at me and I glare at him.

"Aw, is ickle Ginny-Weanny mad at Deanny-kins?" He said in a whiny childish voice.

I slap him in the arm playfully.

"Oh! I'm sorry Dean. Can we talk later? I forgot I need to talk with Colin about homework. I'll get you back later." I said quickly as I gather my things up and kissed him on the cheek and ran to the library.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Lavender Brown go to the same spot as I was in. I wonder why..

_**In the library..**_

"Merlin, Colin! I'm going to Bat-Bogey Hex you!" I quietly screamed as I saw a note from Colin in the table we usually hang-out on.

It says:

_Ginny,_

_If you're reading this and thinking of Bat-Bogey hexing me, well, please. Please spare me this once. Something urgent came and I needed to go to it. I'm sorry if I ruined your err.. snogging time with Dean. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow. PROMISE._

_With all my apologies, _

_Colin. _

_PS, spare me this once._

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a random book that was on the table and went back to the Common Room to snog with Dean. As I was reaching it, I heard voices. It sounded like Dean and Lavender talking. I stopped and opened the door a bit and listened carefully. I know eavesdropping is wrong but hey, that's my boyfriend.

"... I love." I heard Dean say.

"D-Dean... T-That was... The most beautiful thing anything anyone has ever said to me.. I love you too." I heard Lavender say.

Wait. Wait. What? Was that right? Did my ears deceive me? Is this some kind of practical joke made by Merlin knows who?

I couldn't believe it. When I didn't hear anything anymore, I assumed they were gone. So I opened the portrait door widely and quietly went in. But little did I know opening the door was my _biggest_ mistake.

Because I, Ginny Weasley, saw Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown on the Griffyndor Common Room couch, snogging. They were _snogging_. Dean was kissing Lavender and she was kissing him back. I couldn't believe this. Everything was a lie! All of the things he told me before were just lies! He was just using me! He was just toying me and when I turn my back on him he goes snogging with other girls!

Due to my shock, I dropped the book that I brought from the library and it landed with a loud "Thud!" Dean and Lavender suddenly stopped snogging. Dean saw me and his eyes went wide. I clenched my fists. He slowly walked over to me and I heard Lavender whine.

Whiny bitch...

"G-Ginny.. I-I can explai-" I cut whatever reason he's trying to say

"Save it. I don't even care. You know what? Let's just forget about the whole anniversary thing. We're done. Have fun snogging with your _new_ girlfriend." I said with venom in my voice.

With that, I quickly turned around and ran. I heard Dean scream my name but I didn't care. I hate Dean Thomas. I hate him. I hate him so much! I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I don't know where I was going because my tears were blocking my sight.

I didn't even notice something or someone walking the same way as I was running. I bumped him or it and I fell down on the ground with a "thud!" my head was down, my shoulders shaking and my tears won't stop falling so I didn't know who or what I ran into until it or he said, "Ginny?"

My tear-stained face shot up and my chocolate brown eyes met emerald ones.

"H-Harry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I wrote this last night. I really had fun writing it so I hope you guys had fun reading it. By the way, see that little button down there? Do you know what'll make it happy? By clicking it. :D

Please review. 'Till my next update.

See you guys!

Come on, I know you wanna click the button. So PLEASE click it.

Pretty please?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

with sugar on top?


	2. Author's Note

Hey there beautiful people who're reading this.

OMG OMG OMG OMG I can't believe I'm doing this. OMGGGGGG SORRY GUYS! This is an author's note. DDDDD:

I'm sorry for not updating my fanfic, Always You, in the past few days. I was grounded. And I'm not allowed to use the net because.. well you see, I played video games for 1 straight day (oh, don't worry. I took a bath and ate) and well I also was kinda busy doing school stuff for a play when classes resume and then stuff for Christmas and New Year and I was staying up very late for playing games and my mom and dad got angry so they confiscated my iPod, my laptop, my psp and all my gadgets. But don't worry, I'll update Always You soon. VERY SOON. I just dunno when. But I promise you VERY SOON.

I bet you're wondering how I post this, right?

Well, I'm grounded and I'm not allowed to use the net here in my house. I didn't say I was on house-arrest and can't go somewhere else and update, right? :D

So yeah, I'm typing this in my cousin's house and she gladly let me use her laptop. Cuz if you're reading this, you rock and I love ya. ;D

Anyways guys, I promise I'll update Always You soon maybe after 3-4 days? I just don't know but I'll try ASAP :D

Well, this is about for now and I hope you guys have a wonderful, blessed and happy holiday. :D

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO :*

-XxMidnightStarxX


	3. Seeing Her Smile

**Midnight:** Here it is! Chappie 2 of Always You

To those who reviewed my fanfics, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL :) I LOVE YOU ALL!

I LOVE YOU AND YOU ROCK! ;D

Btw, POV is short for Point Of View. *winkswinks*

Again, here's the Chappie 2. :)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT JK ROWLING DOES :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece infront of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Seeing Her Smile<strong>_

**Re-cap:** _I bumped him or it and I fell down on the ground with a "thud!" my head was down, my shoulders shaking and my tears won't stop falling so I didn't know who or what I ran into until it or he said, "Ginny?" My tear-stained face shot up and my chocolate-brown eyes met emerald ones. "H-Harry?"_

**Ginny's POV**

Me and Harry just stared at each other. We stared at each other's eyes in silence. The silence died when Harry said,

"Why are you crying, Ginny?"

I harshly brushed the tears away from my eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I said with bitterness in my voice.

"Ginny. Tell me, what's wrong?" Harry said with concern filling in his voice as he knelt down so we would be having the same eye-level.

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry.." I said in a quiet voice. Thinking of the incident with Lavender and Dean again only made my eyes water with tears again.

Harry stroked my hair and placed his forehead on mine.

"You know me too well that I don't take no for an answer." he said gently.

He's right. I can't hide anything from him. We've been friends for so long and he knows me too well. I buried my face on his chest.

"Oh, Harry! It's horrible! I can't believe it!" I sobbed out.

"What happened, Ginny?" Harry said.

"D-Dean! T-That's what happened! I saw him.. snogging.. Lavender.. Oh, Harry!" I cried to him.

**Harry's POV**

"D-Dean! T-That's what happened! I saw him.. snogging.. Lavender.. Oh, Harry!" Ginny said while she cried to me.

I frowned. I should've known. I gently tilted Ginny's head up.

"Tell me, Ginny. What exactly happened?" I asked.

Ginny sniffed and I waited for her to calm down a bit.

"Well, I was on my way back to the Common Room from Potions class. I saw Dean sitting infront of the fireplace so I quietly went behind him and I covered his eyes. Then I told him 'Guess Who?' After that, we began snogging and then I remembered why I came to the Common Room. I asked him about us. Then I remembered I had to go to the library so I went out the Common Room. but when I got there in the Library, a note was placed on the table me and Colin usually hang-out on." Ginny showed me the note.

After reading the note, "Oh... go on, Ginny." I said.

"Then after that I grabbed a random book and went back to the Common Room. Then I heard talking voices. I opened the door slightly and I knew the other one talking was Dean and the other sounded like Lavender. Then I heard Lavender say '_I love you too, Dean._' Then... Then... I-I assumed they were done _talking_ so I opened the door widely and stepped in. Then I saw, Dean and Lavender snogging on the couch. Then he _tried_ to explain but I told him that we were done and I ran then I bumped into you." She finished, still sniffling.

I saw her blink away a few more tears that were starting to form in her eyes. I cupped both of her cheeks and wiped her remaining tears away from her eyes with my thumbs.

"Shh.. Stop crying Ginny. It's going to be alright. This just proves that he doesn't deserve you. I mean, look at you. You're smart, funny, attractive, Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and many more. You deserve a much better bloke than Dean. So stop crying, ok?" I told her and smiling a bit.

It might be called as "complimenting", but it's the truth.

Ginny smiled a little and said, "Thank you, Harry." and she hugged me.

I stiffened a bit in her hug. I know we've hugged loads of times before but right now it feels so... right. Like, she fits perfectly in my arm- wait, what am I thinking? This is my best mate's sister we're talking about! I mentally kicked myself for that. I pulled away from her, stood and straightened myself up while I reached a hand out for Ginny, which she gladly took.

"Hey Ginny, I'm heading back to the Common Room. Would you like to come with me?" I asked.

"I'm fine here, Harry. I'm just going to think." She said with a small smile.

I gave her a concerned look. She giggled silently.

"I'll be fine. Like you said, I'm Ginny Weasley. I won't let a stupid break-up make me miserable. I'll be fine, Harry. Thanks anyways." With that, I nodded and walked away leaving her in her thoughts.

_**In The Common Room...**_

**Harry's POV**

As I reached the Common Room, only to be greeted by the sight of Lavender and Dean shoving their tongues in each other's throats which made my insides sick. I don't understand what Ginny saw in Dean? I coughed loudly which caused the two of them to stop their erm.. tongue session and both of them looked at me with flushed faces.

"H-Harry! I didn't knew you were there." Dean said while straightening himself up.

Obviously not. How could you see me here when both of you are busy shoving your tongues to each other's throats?

"Can we talk?" I asked him and he nodded.

I looked at Lavender and gave her a get-the-hell-out-of-here-look. She seemed to get scared and ran to the girl's dorms.

"Alright. I'm all ears. What did you want to talk about?" said Dean.

"It's about what happened earlier. Between you and Ginny." I said flatly while staring at him blankly.

I saw him twitch a bit. That's right git.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked a bit nervously.

"Oh you don't recall it? Were you _too_ busy with Lavender that you forgot you broke my friend's heart?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Listen, Potter. What happened between Ginny and I, is none of your business." He said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I know it's none of my business but I've known her since she was 13. Ginny's like a sister to me. If she's involved, then I'm also involved." I said bluntly.

"You make it sound like you're her protector." He said.

I was about to say something until a familiar voice cut me with, "He's not. He's just being a friend that I need in times like these so don't talk to him that way Thomas or I'll Bat-Bogey Hex you until the next term." Ginny said coldly while pointing her wand at him, ready to cast a spell and glaring at him.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"Whatever." Dean said and walked away.

She walked over to me and flashed a small smile. I was relieved she was now ok.

"You know, you didn't have to stand up for me. I can take of myself." She said and her smile still visible.

"But he's so annoying. Honestly, Ginny. What the hell did you even see in him?" I asked with irritation in my voice.

"Actually.. I really don't know." She said with a shrug.

"Maybe he made you drink a potion that when he asked you to be his girlfriend, you _had_ to say yes." I said.

Ginny just laughed and smacked my arm playfully.

"Maybe." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Hey, I bumped into Ron and Hermione on the way here. They told me to get you for dinner. Want to come with me or you have some other things to do?" She asked.

"You go on ahead. Tell them I'm not hungry and nothing's wrong with me." I said.

"Whatever you say, Harry." She said as she began to walk away.

I was on my way to the boy's dorms until Ginny said, "Thanks for everything, Harry." I turned around then I saw her not there anymore.

I smiled as I recalled what Ginny said not a few seconds ago.

'_It's nice to see her smile again._' I grinned at that thought and began walking upstairs to the boy's dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: <strong>Well guys? Was it alright? Were Ginny and Harry a bit OOC? Is it crap?

Anyways, PRETTY PLEASE CLICK THE TINY LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE.

It'll be sooo happy if you do :D I'll be happy too! :D

Read and Review Please :)

until my next update ;D


	4. The Prank Strike One

**Midnight:** Here it is Chappie 4! :D

Hope you enjoy and bear with it. I'm sorry it's crap and all but I'm trying to do my best. :3

I also tried to make this chappie longer. :)

I love you all for even taking the time and patience to wait for the chapters of my crappy story :')

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece infront of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The Prank- Strike One<strong>_

**Re-cap:** _She said as she began to walk away. I watched her make her way to the door, her scarlet hair flowing in each step she took. And I was on my way to the boy's dorms until I heard Ginny say, "Thanks for everything, Harry." I turned around then I saw her not there anymore. I smiled as I recalled what Ginny said not a few seconds ago. 'Maybe I DO fancy Ginny Weasley a bit. What's wrong with that?' I slightly smiled at that thought and began walking upstairs to the boy's dorms._

_**In The Great Hall...**_

**Ron's POV**

I was with the Great Hall with Hermione. She was lecturing me about things like homework and how I should stop depending on her and try to be more independent. I wasn't really paying any attention. I was busy thinking about Quidditch, the near Christmas break and maybe this time; I can tell Mione how I _really _feel about her. I just stared at her. She just looks so pretty when she's lecturing me or whenever she's pissed at me. I just love everything about her. I love how she's being a know-it-all and everything. I snapped out in my thoughts when she started hitting me with her book.

"Will. You. Listen. To. Me?" She asked, hitting me with it in every word.

"Honestly, Ronald! If you keep doing this, you might get Poor in everything!" I was about to say something until I saw Ginny on her way to me and Hermione.

I noticed that Ginny wasn't with Thomas The Git. Ginny sat across me and Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked her.

"He said he wasn't hungry so he told me to go on ahead." Ginny said.

"I see." Hermione said as she began reading again.

"So why aren't you with your one-hell-of-a-boyfriend?" I asked Ginny bluntly as I ate my gelatin.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked and started hitting me again with her book.

"Ouch! What? Blimey, Mione that hurt!" I asked while rubbing the place where she hit me.

Ginny just stayed quiet. Then she said,

"Oh. He's one-hell-of-a-boyfriend, alright." and she just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Hermione and I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just went to the Library and when I came back to the Common Room, I saw him snogging Lavender Brown that's all." Ginny said. I swore when she was saying that, her voice was like spitting venom.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry." Hermione said. I could've sworn Ginny faked a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it. Well, I forgot I have homework to do so excuse me." She said quietly.

And with that, she stood up and hurried out of the Great Hall. I quickly stood up and chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To have a nice chat with Dean." I said while I gritted my teeth and I ran out of the Great Hall.

I heard Hermione scream my name but I don't care. When I was heading back to the Common Room, I heard voices. Talking. I slowly and carefully searched for the owners of the voices in the dark hallway.

Then I froze in what I saw. There, I saw Thomas-The-Git snogging with Lavender Brown. My blood boiled and I swear I felt my face go redder than my hair. I walked quietly.

"So what I heard was true. You _did_ have a break-up with Ginny." I said with anger in my voice that startled both of them and it made them stop what they were doing.

Dean sighed.

"First Potter, now you? Seriously how many people would have to ask?" He said in an irritated voice.

I hate him more. From the start, I knew this jerk was a total git.

"I wonder how many people would ask if I make your face disappear!" I grabbed Dean in the collar of his shirt and my fist was a few inches from his face and was about to punch him when I heard two identical voices come this way. Fred and George.

"I told you it's a good idea!" Fred said.

"No it's not. It's bad. So as your face." George said.

"Don't be so sure about that dear brother. Your face is much worse than mine." Fred said.

Then they were in the same direction as me. They saw me holding the git's shirt collar and about to punch him.

Fred looked amused and said, "Well, well. Ickle Ronniekins is about to beat-up Thomas."

"I wonder if he can, though Fred. I mean he's still our Ickle Ronniekins" George said.

Dean chuckled and it made me furious. I punched him good in the face and he fell down landing on his good-for-nothing arse. I saw Lavender look horrified and tried to help him up but Thomas just swatted her away and this time he grabbed my shirt collar and chuckled darkly.

"Is that all you can do, Weasley? You're just pathetic as your sister." He said and let go of my shirt collar and walked away with Lavender following him.

**Normal POV**

"Didn't knew Ickle Ronniekins had it in him eh, George?" Fred mocked.

"Aye, Fred. Ickle Ronniekins is growing-up." George snickered.

"Mock all you want. But I know you'd also do what I did if you knew what happened." Ron said while his anger still wasn't cooling down.

"What happened?" The twins asked.

"That good-for-nothing-prat was cheating on our baby sister with Lavender and he made her cry." Ron said as he felt the urge to kill Dean again.

There was silence between the three brothers until George said while snickering darkly,

"Fred, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fred seemed to get the point and grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes my dear brother. Yes I do." He said in a dark tone.

Ron just stared dumbly at the two.

"Well don't just grin wickedly at each other. I'm your brother too so tell me!" He exclaimed. The twins just chuckled.

"Blimey, Ronniekins. You're so loud" said Fred

"But you're right. You're still our brother" said George

"so here's what you need to do.." Both of them said simultaneously.

The twins explained to Ron what their devious little plan was and Ron couldn't wait until it was done so after the three Weasleys were done planning,

Ron said, "Brilliant! I can't wait to see the look on the git's face! Anyways, I'm drowsy, so goodnight."

The twins said, "Sure, Ickle Ronniekins. Goodnight"

And Ron headed to the boys' dorms, clearly happy about the plan.

_**In The Boys' Dorms...**_

**Normal POV**

Ron entered their dorm and saw Harry sitting on his bed and looking at the floor intently and grinning to himself. '_Blimey. It looks like my best mate lost it.'_ Ron thought.

"Hey mate. Why didn't you come down for dinner?" Ron asked. Harry seemed to be so occupied with the floor.

"Harry?" His eyebrow rose.

Sighing, he threw his pillow at him making Harry look up to him looking a bit angry but quickly changed to a baffled expression.

"Ron. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Oh because I'm a boy and this is the boys' dorms and this is my bed." Ron said while plopping down on his bed.

"No, I meant. How long were you standing there?" Harry asked.

"Just right now, actually. I saw you grinning to yourself while you were staring at the floor. Blimey. That scared me." said Ron.

"What are you thinking about anyway, mate?" He heard Ron ask.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, wouldn't believe what Dean did to Ginny earlier this evening." Ron said.

"I think I know." Harry said.

"How-"

He was cut-off when Harry said, "I was heading my way back to the Common Room earlier and Ginny ran into me then she told me that she saw Dean snogging with Lavender."

"Oh.. Anyways, I'm already sleepy and tired since Hermione wouldn't let me take a break from her lecturing so I'm going to doze off. 'Night mate." Ron said and within a few moments later, he was already snoring.

"Night, Ron." Harry said and a few moments later, he too, was asleep.

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Normal POV**

Ron woke up early that time making sure that Harry, Seamus and Dean were still asleep. Especially Dean. Oh he has a surprise for Dean alright. He took a shower and then got dressed and went down to the Common Room to see his twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Is he still asleep?" George asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Good. Now do you two remember the plan?" Fred asked.

"Yup." George and Ron said.

"Ok Weasleys. Operation: Revenge on Dean Thomas will now be done. Ok go." Fred said.

Then the three of them went on with their own ways. Ron stayed in the Common Room waiting for the rest of his roommates to wake-up. And speaking of waking up, Seamus was the first one to go down.

"Morning, Ron. Lovely day, isn't it?" Seamus said cheerfully.

"Oh it certainly most is." Ron said while grinning.

Just then, Hermione came down with Ginny, laughing.

"Morning, Hermione, Ginny." Seamus said.

"Morning." Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously. Then Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"My, my, my, isn't this a bit of surprise, eh Ginny?" Hermione said while chuckling a bit.

"Oh, I agree Hermione." Ginny said with a girlish giggle.

"What?" Ron asked. Seamus laughed.

"What?" Ron asked again in a rather irritated manner.

"Relax, Ron. It's just a surprise that you're awake _this_ early." Seamus said.

Ron seemed to calm down.

"It's just because today's going to be a day you lot might never forget." He said.

"Why is that?" Harry's voice was heard. They all turned to Harry.

"Oh, just a surprise." Ron said while grinning.

"He's grinning. Why's he grinning? Ginny! Your bloody brother's grinning!" Hermione asked, almost a bit paranoid.

Ginny seemed to get it Ron's act and said, "Ron, whatever you're planning, I can assure you the it would either fail or just backfire to you."

Then she giggled.

"True. True. But this time I've got Fred and George to help me." Ron said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, what is it about?" Ginny asked.

"That, my baby sister, is a secret." Ron said then it was about time Dean was with them.

Ron noticed the icepack he was holding on the left side of his nose and said with a snicker, "Nice face, Thomas." Then he walked away.

Then Seamus, Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed him.

_**In The Great Hall...**_

**Normal POV**

Ron made sure that Dean was sitting close to them so he could do his prank more properly. Fred and George were sitting across him beside Harry and Ginny. Hermione was sitting next to Ron and a space left beside Hermione for Dean. They saw Dean come their way and Ron quickly put the potion in Dean's cup without anyone noticing except Harry, who just raised an eyebrow. Ron gave him a just-watch-and-see-look. Fred, George looked at Ron and grinned. Once Dean was seated beside Hermione and began eating his breakfast. Then he drank his potion-filled juice and froze.

Ron looked at Fred and George and raised an eyebrow due to his confusion. Fred grinned deviously and mouthed to Ron, "wait for it." Then as if on cue, Dean began to stand up and walking briskly at the front. Every student in the Great Hall were looking at Dean.

Then Dean said in a voice loud enough for every student to hear, "Oh Professor Snape. How I adore you so much."

Making Snape spit his drink and look at Dean in shock with a mixture of disbelief.

Every student was schocked when they heard Dean confess on how he was so in-love with Professor Snape and that he wishes him to have a date with him next time. Then, Dean declared his un-dying love for him and suddenly walked to Snape and kissed him infront of the whole school. Professor Snape seemed to be in shock and when Dean pulled away, he somehow came back to his old self and the whole Great Hall was filled with laughter and cheers.

"P-Professor?" Dean asked, scared.

Professor Snape wiped his mouth furiously and said in his usual evil sneer, "You just bought yourself a whole year night detention, Mr. Thomas. Every night you will come to my classroom and spend 3 hours cleaning it. Understood?"

Dean gulped but nodded relucantly.

"Now get back to your seat, Mr. Thomas and I will see you later and tonight." Said Snape.

When Dean got back to his seat next to Hermione with a horrified expression on his face.

Then he suddenly turned to Fred and George.

"You!" He exclaimed.

He noticed Ron and said, "You!"

Fred and George grinned mischievously.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" They asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb. I know it was you three who did something." Dean said, furiously.

"You have no proof, Dean." Ron said.

"Tch. I don't have time for you and your stupid little Weasley tricks." Dean said and walked out of the Great Hall.

The three Weasleys just grinned to themselves, satisfied.

"Alright students, you may now go to your respective classes." Professor McGonagall said.

Ron was walking away from the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry, and he noticed Fred and George snicker at him and walk away. He grinned to himself on what happened to Dean and quietly said to himself, "Strike One."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>: oh yeah, prank's on Dean! :D He deserved it though.

Anyways, what'd you guys think about it? Crap? Good? Crap? Better? Crap? :3

Well, whatever it is, Please R&R! :D It'll make Midnight happy :D

See you all in my next update :D


	5. Author's Note Again

Hey guys! This is Midnight here AGAIN.

I'm so sorry for not updating Always You since... Forever. I've always been busy and oh em jii.

I have loads of school stuff to do and chores and well, you get the picture, right? So I don't know when to update. =((

but I can assure you that the fic lives. Maybe I'll continue it when school's out. Let's say... about 2-3 months? OMG I'm so sorry! =((

But I'm positive that the fic lives. I'm not yet done of chappie four. AND NO SPOILERS, I'M SORRY.

'Cause I'm SUPER BUSY AND OMG I'M SO SORRY. =((

But I'll try to make one-shots and I hope your guys read and review them. If not, it's alright. =)

Btw, please also read my other fanfics like Ten Reasons Why I Hate Harry Potter and it's sequel, Ten Reasons Why I Love Ginny Weasley.

Again, I'm SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating since... forever. =((

I Love You all for even reading this author's note.

Thanks a bunch! And I'm so sorry!

xoxo,

Midnight 3


	6. An Unexpected New Student

**Midnight**: Here it is Chappie 4! :D SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! T_T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :D

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

IMPERIO!

oops...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>** After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece infront of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: An Unexpected New Student<strong>_

**Re-cap:** _The three Weasleys just grinned to themselves, satisfied. "Alright students, you may now go to your respective classes." Professor McGonagall said. Ron was walking away from the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry, and he noticed Fred and George snicker at him and walk away. He grinned to himself on what happened to Dean and quietly said to himself, "Strike One."_

_**In Potions...**_

**Normal POV**

It was already afternoon when Ron and Harry got to Potions. Once they got there, Professor Slughorn was just starting to discuss about a new potion. They opened the door and came in.

"Ah Harry, my boy. Good of you to come and join us." Slughorn said with a smile. Then he turned to Ron and smiled at him.

"I see you brought your friend. Walenby isn't it?" He said.

"Weasley, sir." Ron said. "Right. Come here with us, you two. Get your books." He said.

And Harry and Ron went over to them. "Professor, I don't have my book yet and neither does Ron." Harry said.

"Oh, very well. Get a book from the shelf over there." He said.

When Ron and Harry went over to get their books, they went to Professor Slughorn and saw a potion that was on the table.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked.

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"That potion is Felix Felicis. Also known as Liquid Luck." Hermione said.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Griffyndor." Slughorn said.

"Now. Can anyone tell me why this is called Liquid Luck?" He asked again. Hermione raised her hand again.

"Anyone?" Slughorn asked while looking around the room. Hermione was now both raising her hands.

"Very well. Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked.

"Because it makes the drinker lucky for a period of time. Depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly. However, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess." Hermione said and Slughorn nodded in agreement.

"Very good. Another ten points to Griffyndor." He said. Then at the rest of the remaining hour, Professor Slughorn discussed about other more potions. Then he dismissed the class and everyone went out. Harry, Ron and Hermione now went to the Quidditch pitch.

_**In The Quidditch Pitch...**_

**Ginny's POV**

Harry wasn't there when I got to the pitch. Normally, he'd be already there. Maybe he had things to take care of. And speaking of Harry, I finally saw him.

"There you are." I said.

"Sorry. Did you wait long?" He asked.

"No. I just got here too. Normally I when I come here, you'll already be here." I said.

"Alright everyone, let's practice." He said.

We practiced on new tactics, new strategies and new defenses. Surprisingly, we did great. I have a feeling we'd win again if we keep this up.

After a few more practices, Harry said we were dismissed. I went to the girl's locker rooms and changed back to my school uniform. After changing, I noticed there was a strange-looking girl looking around the pitch.

**Normal POV**

Ginny made her way over to the girl and saw Harry and the girl talking with each other. She carefully eyed her from top-to-toe. The girl had long jet-black hair that reached until her waist with a bit of reddish shine in the sunlight, sapphire eyes, fair white skin, and a small body.

She was also wearing peach-colored summer dress that reached below her knees with a light pink bow attached on the waist and white flats. 'She looks like a porcelain doll.' Ginny thought.

"Time to head back, Harry." Ginny said. Harry turned to her.

"Ginny. This is Sakura Shirobara." He said. _'Sakura? Oh, so she's Japanese.'_ Ginny thought as she looked at the girl once more and smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you, Sakura." She said.

Sakura smiled also and said, "Hello, Ginny. I'm Sakura and it's nice to meet you too. I hope we can be great friends." Ginny giggled.

"Of course we can!" She added with a charming smile.

"Where were you exactly going, Sakura? I mean, before you got lost." Harry interrupted as both of the girls turned to him. Sakura said,

"Oh, I was sorted in Griff…Griff… Gri-" But was cut-off by Harry and Ginny simultaneously saying, "Griffyndor."

"Yeah, that and Professor McGonagall gave me directions for the Common Room. But as soon as I found the rotating stairs, I got a bit confused and went in circles and into random rooms. So I got lost and I ended up here." Sakura added. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Sakura, Ginny and I are Griffyndors too, we can accompany you to the Common Room and after that Ginny can come with you to talk to Professor McGonagall to let her know you're all settled in." Harry said.

Sakura smiled brightly at Harry. "Oh, thank you very much, Harry!" She said happily as she launched at him and gave him a hug.

Harry was a bit taken back when Sakura pulled away, she blushed and said,

"S-sorry.. I-I got carried away.. Normally I do that to my friends but since we just met each other and what I did was a bit awkward and-"

"Sakura. It's alright. I swear. Plus, we are friends now, right?" Harry asked her.

Sakura smiled again.

"Thank you again, Harry." She said.

"Come on, Sakura. I'll show you around once you're done changing into your uniform." Ginny said.

"Ah, right! Thank you too, Ginny." Sakura smiled at her and Ginny smiled back.

_**In The Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

Harry, Ginny and Sakura finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" She asked.

"Good heavens! It talks!" Sakura exclaimed. "It? Young lady, even though I'm a portrait, I too am a girl." The Fat Lady said.

"S-Sorry ma'am." Sakura said and bowed. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked again.

"Quidditch." Ginny said and the portrait opened.

Once they got in the portrait hole, Sakura was still awed by the Fat Lady talking. She kept looking in front and at her back. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other.

"Ginny?" Sakura suddenly asked as Ginny looked at her.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"Do.. Do all the pictures here talk?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But they won't harm you so don't worry." Ginny reassured her.

"Oh, that's good." Sakura said with a sound of relief.

"Don't the pictures in your school talk?" Ginny asked.

"No, they don't." Sakura said. Ginny just nodded.

There were a lot of people in the Common Room so nobody noticed Harry, Ginny and Sakura entering.

"Can I get your attention, please?" Harry said loudly and everybody looked at him. He gestured Sakura to come beside him.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" He said and Sakura nodded.

"H-Hello, everyone. My name is Sakura Shirobara. I'm a new student from Japan. I used to go to Maho no Gakuen or Magic Academy; I'm a 5th year and a pureblood. I hope we can all get along" She said as she smiled at everyone.

Hermione went up to her and smiled at her. "Hello, Sakura. I'm Hermione Granger and I would love to be your friend." She said.

"Hello, Hermione. I would love to be your friend too." Sakura said and they shook hands.

Once everyone was introducing themselves to Sakura, Ginny caught her attention and told her she'll show her around. Sakura said it was nice meeting everyone and followed Ginny upstairs to the girls' dorms.

"Everyone is so nice." Sakura said while following Ginny.

"Aye, But I suggest not getting too nice with everyone, Sakura." Ginny said.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let's just say here in the Wizarding World, everybody isn't exactly all THAT nice." Ginny explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll watch my back." Sakura said while smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at her.

"We're here." She said as she opened the door. They went in and Ginny led Sakura to her bed.

"I'll go out so you can change into your uniform, okay?" Ginny said. Sakura just nodded. Then Ginny went out. Once she was out, Sakura smiled to herself. '_Maybe I'll like it here in Hogwarts._' She thought as she changed into her uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> Okay, that ends chappie 4! :D

Well what'd you think of it? What'd you think of Sakura? Was it good? Or was it crap?

OH! I ALMOST forgot! Sakura in English means Cherry Blossoms. Shiro in English means White and Bara in English means Rose. So Sakura Shirobara in English is Cherry Blossoms Whiterose. LOL. I just made the name up so don't judge meh. XD

Anyways, PLEASE DON'T FORGET to R&R by clicking the button below. I know you want to so click it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLEASE? *puppy-dog eyes*


	7. The Prank Strike Two

**Midnight:** Hey! I'm Midnight and this is Chappie 5! :D

To those who previously reviewed A.Y Chappie 4, I LOVE YOU ALL WITH MY HEART! :D

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

IT'S ALREADY SUMMER BABY! :D

Please R&R? :')

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I do, though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece infront of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: The Prank Strike Two<strong>_

**Re-cap:**_"Why's that?" Sakura asked. "Well, let's just say even here in the Wizarding World, everybody isn't exactly all that nice." Ginny explained. "Oh, okay. I'll watch my back." Sakura said while smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at her. "We're here." She said as she opened the door. They went in and Ginny led Sakura to her bed. "I'll go out so you can change into your uniform, okay?" Ginny said. Sakura just nodded. Then Ginny went out. Once she was out, Sakura smiled to herself. 'Maybe I'll like it here in Hogwarts.' She thought as she changed into her uniform._

_**In The Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

Ginny went down again to the Common Room to wait for Sakura and saw that it was already empty so she assumed everyone went back to their classes or slept or did whatever they do. As Ginny sat down on the couch, she heard the portrait door open and looked back to see that the figure was none other than Dean Thomas himself. Ginny rolled her eyes and cursed mentally and pretended she didn't saw a thing.

Dean saw Ginny rolled her eyes and completely ignoring him. He didn't even bother to try talking to her since they both know that she was angry at him. He looked at her again and saw she was reading a book. The ones she would always read when she wanted to be alone or when she was spending time with him on his lap. Dean winced at that thought. Then he started to have second thoughts.

'_So, why DID he cheat on Ginny? She was perfect in everything. Maybe too perfect for him so he got scared and did those. Or maybe he was just a real prat who broke a girl's heart and didn't even have the decency to apologize properly no matter how many times she'd push him away.'_

He shook those thoughts away and hurriedly went back to the boys' dorms, not even bothering to look at Ginny because he knew he'd feel guilty and he might do something that'd make her even angrier.

As soon as he climbed the stairs, he ran into Harry, who was going down. None of them said a word and just walked past each other. Dean went up and Harry went down.

**Harry's POV**

As I went downstairs, I ran past Dean. Not even bothering to look at him. Once I was down, I saw Ginny reading a book. She looked so peaceful sitting there. I could stare at her foreve- wait! What am I thinking? This is Ron's younger sister we're talking about! '_She's your best mate's sister!_' His thought said. I shook away my thoughts about Ginny and went to sit beside her.

"Hey." I said as Ginny looked at me. She smiled at me.

"Hey." She said.

"What're you doing here? Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh, she's changing into her uniform. I'm just waiting for her to finish so we could go to Professor McGonagall. "She said and I nodded.

There was an awkward silence between us that made me uncomfortable. So, I asked her again. But this time, it was about Quidditch.

"Did you like the new strategies?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ginny asked while looking up from her book.

"Did you like the new strategies we practiced in Quidditch a while ago?" I asked again.

"Yeah. I like it. I think if we keep this up, we might win against Ravenclaw." Ginny said as I chuckled.

"I hope so." I said. Ginny looked at me with a weird face.

"What?" I asked.

"You hope so?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Harry, the strategies and new moves were brilliant! It was fantastic! Everyone says so. No wonder they chose you as captain." She said while grinning.

I scratched the back of my head, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, er.. Thanks." I mumbled while looking down.

"No problem." Ginny said with a charming smile.

I looked at her and she looked back. Basically, we just stared at each other's eyes. She was looking at my emerald ones, and I was looking at her chocolate brown ones. I never really noticed how Ginny looked so pretty once you get to look at her up-close.

'_How come I've never noticed her before?_' A voice in my head asked. '_Get a hold of yourself, Harry! SHE'S YOUR BEST MATE'S SISTER, for Merlin's sake!_' another thought nagged. I looked away, shaking my head and shaking the thoughts about Ginny and out of the corner of my eye, she started to drift her eyes back down to her book.

I opened my mouth to ask her another question but a voice interrupted me saying, "Harry? Ginny? What are you two doing?"

My eyes traveled for the owner. And in front of us, there's Sakura in her Hogwarts uniform.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Sakura said, slightly smiling.

"Oh, no. Harry and I were just talking, right Harry?" Ginny said while smiling a bit.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Oh, I see. Well, Ginny. Is Harry coming with us to Professor McGonagall?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't know. Are you, Harry?" Ginny asked while looking at Harry.

"Of course I am." Harry said while grinning.

The two girls just giggled.

"Alright, let's go." Ginny said and they went outside the Gryffindor Common Room and went to Professor McGonagall's Office.

_**Outside Professor McGonagall's Office…**_

**Normal POV**

"I'm feeling a bit queasy." Sakura said.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sakura said.

"Well, that's weird." Harry said.

"Just go in." He added and Sakura just nodded.

She knocked on the door and said, "Professor McGonagall? it's me, Sakura Shirobara." The door opened and McGonagall stepped outside.

"Ah, Ms. Shirobara. It's good to know you're all settled in." She said and she looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Good afternoon, Mister Potter, Miss Weasley." She said.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Why don't you three come in?" She said as she opened her office door and led them in.

Once they were inside, they sat down in a few chairs.

"Ms. Shirobara." McGonagall said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, while standing up.

"Oh, please sit down." McGonagall said. Sakura felt embarrassed and just smiled cheekily at her as she sat back down.

"Ms. Shirobara, here are your class schedule for your whole year here at Hogwarts." McGonagall said as she handed down a piece of parchment to Sakura.

Sakura took at it and smiled at McGonagall.

"Thank you, ma'am." McGonagall smiled back at Sakura.

"I seem to notice you have a habit of smiling, Ms. Shirobara." She said.

"Oh, I do?" Sakura asked and when McGonagall nodded, she giggled.

"Ah yes, Ms. Shirobara there was a package addressed for you." McGonagall said.

"A package? For me?" Sakura asked.

McGonagall muttered a spell and a few seconds, she was holding an average-looking box that was covered in a white wrapper that was decorated with pink flower prints it also had a pink ribbon tied around it.

"For you." McGonagall said as she handed the box to Sakura.

Sakura took it from her.

"Thank you, Professor. But who is it from, Professor?" She asked.

"The card doesn't say?" McGonagall asked. Sakura looked for the card and when she saw who the gift was from, she just smiled.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked. Sakura gave Ginny the box.

"Read it." She said.

"Okay?" Ginny said as she took the box and read the card.

The card said:

_Dear Flower,_

_I'm sorry for not going with you there in Hogwarts. But something urgent came up at work so I had to go there. Believe me, honey I REALLY wanted to go with you but like I said, there was something urgent that happened at work. I'm really sorry, Flower._

_I'll make it up to when you come back. So for now, please accept the gift I sent to you. I hope you'll let me off the hook this time. _

_Again, I'm so sorry, honey. I love you Flower. Take care of yourself there and eat properly. And, make lots of friends, okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Daddy_

_PS, I'll owl you every Saturday (in your time) since your phone don't work there._

Ginny looked at Sakura and said, "Oh, so it's from your dad." Sakura just nodded.

"Well, don't worry, Sakura, I'm sure that your dad is now trying extra hard for your surprise. Just stay positive, okay?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ginny." Sakura said.

"Well, I think it's about time the three of you go back to the Common Room." McGonagall said as the three teens looked at her.

"Yes, professor." The three of them said in unison and they went outside McGonagall's office and went back to the Common Room.

_**In The Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

Once Sakura, Harry and Ginny were inside the Common Room, Hermione and Ron came up to them and both looking worried.

"There you are! I was worried that maybe something happened to you three." Ron said.

"Ron, we just left for a few minutes!" Ginny said while rolling her eyes at him.

"Still! You didn't say where you were going." He shot back.

"We went to Professor McGonagall's office." Harry butted in as the four of them looked at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What did you do this time Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" He said.

"Uh-huh..Really now?" Hermione said.

"Harry didn't do anything, Hermione. He just went with me and Ginny to Professor McGonagall's office to let her know I'm settled in." Sakura said.

"Oh." Hermione said and Harry stuck out her tongue at her childishly. Then the five of them went over by the fireplace and sat down on the couch and chairs. Hermione noticed the box Sakura was holding.

"What's that, Sakura?" Hermione asked while pointing the box she was a carrying.

"A gift from my dad." She said.

"Did you open it already?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't." Sakura said while looking at the box.

"What do you think what's in i-ouch!" Ron shrieked as Hermione pinched his arm.

"Ronald Weasley! That's very rude of you!" Hermione scolded.

"What? I was just asking!" Ron said. Sakura giggled.

"It's alright, Hermione. I was about to open it anyway." She said.

"Blimey, 'Mione! You over-react too much." Ron said.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you do! Always!" Ron asked while standing up.

"No, I don't you daft git!" Hermione shot back and she was standing now to face-to-face with Ron.

"Are they always like that?" Sakura asked while looking at the bickering Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Harry just sighed.

"Apparently, yes. All the time." Harry said.

"They might bicker and quarrel, but they really do love each other. They're just too dense to admit it." Ginny said while chuckling a bit.

"I noticed that too." Sakura said.

"Well, what about you Ginny?" Sakura asked.

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"Who do you like?" Sakura asked her.

"It's… uh… I think right now's not the right time to ask me that." Ginny said while blushing a bit.

"Oh.. Well, what about you, Harry?" Sakura said as she looked at Harry.

"I… well… I don't know if she'd like me back. Besides, it's pointless to like her." He said.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I really don't know. I mean, she's perfect. Pretty, funny, smart, attractive and nice and she's more than what meets the eye. You get what I'm saying?" Harry said.

Ginny just nodded and looked at Ron and Hermione again.

"Well, she sounds wonderful." Sakura said.

"Yeah, she does." Harry said while looking at Ginny.

Sakura looked at Ginny, who was still looking at Ron and Hermione then at Harry, who was looking at Ginny. And she kept repeating that for a few times and she smiled sheepishly to herself. Harry looked at her and sees her smile.

"What're you smiling about, Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing~" Sakura said mischievously.

"Okay then. Are you going to open your gift yet?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Sakura said as she carefully loosens the pink ribbon attached to the box and tore the wrappings and when she was done tearing, she found a white box.

Sakura opened the box and gasped as her eyes widened. It was a white-short sleeved button-down Sunday dress with a sailor collar and the dress would reach until her knees and there were frills at the hemline of the skirt and a white waist bow attached to it. Sakura was speechless.

"Sakura, it's beautiful." Hermione's voice was heard as she looked at her. Ginny, Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Try it on, Sakura." Hermione said.

"Okay." Sakura said as she got up and went to the girls' dorms to change. After a few moments, she went back down and Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron just stared at her.

"W-well, how do I look?" She asked.

"Pretty. It suits you." Ginny said. Sakura blushed and thanked her.

"You should wear it sometime." Hermione said while smiling as Sakura nodded.

"I agree. Well, I think we better go to the Great Hall. I think it's time for dinner already." Ron said.

"Honestly, Ronald! Is food you only ever think about?" Hermione scolded him.

"Sorry, Sakura. You do look pretty and Ron just ruined the moment." She added.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ron said.

"You were supposed to, Ronald." She added. And once again, they began to bicker while going to the Great Hall.

"I guess I better go change back. I wouldn't want to get detention for improper uniform. You two can go on without me. I'll just catch up." Sakura said while making her way to the girls' dorms.

"Sakura." Harry called out. Sakura looked back at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You might get lost again. So we'll just wait for you here, right Gin?" Harry said.

"Actually I'm feeling a bit hungry. I'm sorry, Sakura, Harry." Ginny said.

"It's okay." Sakura and Harry said. Ginny nodded and went outside and Sakura went upstairs leaving Harry alone in the Common Room.

_**In The Great Hall…**_

**Ginny's POV**

I finally made it to the Great Hall. When I went to sit down across Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, I noticed Fred and George making their way over to us.

"Hey, Ickle Ronniekins." Fred said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"We've got news for you." George said.

"What's that?" I butted in.

"Oh, it's nothing you should know, baby sister." Fred and George said and I just rolled my eyes.

"So what is it?" Ron asked.

Fred and George looked at me and whispered something in Ron's ear and he just grinned and chuckled.

"What did you tell him?" I asked. George gave me a sly smile.

"I told you it's a secret, Gin-Gin." He said. I just sighed dramatically. "stupid prats." I said as the three of them just smiled sheepishly and Fred and George went back to sit where they were before.

As I began eating my dinner, I felt someone looking at me. I looked at the table behind me and there I saw Dean Thomas looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him and just continued eating my dinner. I looked at Hermione who was giving a weird look.

"It's nothing." I said.

"I didn't say anything." She said.

_**Back at the Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

Sakura was done changing back and saw Harry sitting on the couch. She went her way over to him. "Did I take too long?" She asked.

"No, you didn't. Come on, let's go." He said.

"Okay." She said and they went to the Great Hall.

While walking down at the dark deserted halls of Hogwarts, Sakura decided to have a small talk with Harry. "Harry." She called.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Well, uh, I just noticed the way you look at Ginny.." She said.

"H-Huh? W-What?" He stuttered, almost tripping in the processes.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"What?" He felt his cheeks burn up.

"Is it a yes or no?" Sakura asked while smiling slightly. Harry sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, she's my best mate's sister. I'm not supposed to feel that was about her. But every time I look at her, I just.. Oh, I don't know. I can't explain it. I feel a warm feeling and when she's happy, it just makes me smile. It's just.. oh man, I messed up. Did I make any sense?" He asked while scratching the back of his head and feeling embarrassed.

Sakura giggled.

"Yes you do make sense and do you feel that you want you want to protect her every time she's sad?" She asked.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Well, I think you like her." Sakura said with a smile.

"I think I do too, but it's no use in liking her." He said, disappointingly.

"How come? Is she dating someone else?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that when we were kids, she used to have this huge crush on me. She was very clumsy whenever I was around. I never really noticed her before. But now, I'm not sure what happened. She became this independent, funny, confident and extremely pretty person I have ever met. She's just perfect." He said.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you think it's useless in liking her?" She asked.

"I guess she just grew up from her childhood crush for me." He said.

"I don't think so. I think she still likes you. Just don't give up. You'll never know unless you try." Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura." He said. And they finally reached the Great Hall.

_**In the Great Hall…**_

**Normal POV**

Harry and Sakura went over to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated at. Sakura sat beside Ginny across Ron and Harry sat beside Sakura.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall said and the whole Great Hall became quiet.

"Next month, we will be having a Halloween Ball. Each student is required to join the Ball wearing their costumes and those who will be chosen as Mr. And Ms. Halloween, gets 50 points for themselves and 100 points for their houses." McGonagall said as the Great Hall was filled with cheers and claps.

"However, those who will not follow the rules will get 1 month detention and must help Mr. Filch on cleaning duty." She added and now "boo's" were heard.

"I think we made ourselves clear. Now get back to your houses and Goodnight to all of you." She said. And Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sakura went back to the Common Room.

_**In the Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

When the students went back to the Common Room, some students were talking about the Halloween Ball, some were studying and some were just doing their home works. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sakura went over to sit by the fireplace. Harry and Ron decided to play chess, Hermione was reading a book and Ginny and Sakura were chatting about the Halloween Ball.

Fred and George went over to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron began laughing hysterically and the students were now looking at him. Ginny raised an eyebrow to the twins.

"What did you tell him this time?" She asked.

"Wait for it…" Fred and George simultaneously said.

And as if on cue, Dean Thomas stepped in the middle of the Common Room wearing a bright pink outfit that looked like Dolores Umbridge would wear. He also had a bright pink dress hat and high heels. Dean froze and the entire Griffyndor Common Room was bursting with laughter, even the prefects were.

"You!" Dean exclaimed angrily as he chased Fred and George.

"What's the matter, Thomas? Don't you like what you're wearing? Now, you can go to the Halloween Ball as Dolores Umbrigde." George said as he ran avoiding Dean.

"Aye, George. Doesn't pink match his eyes?" Fred said with a snicker.

"Come back here, you two!" Dean exclaimed.

The three were now standing in the middle on the Common Room and the twins reached for something in their pockets and threw it on the ground leaving a huge puff of pink smoke and when the smoke cleared, George muttered a spell and the music "Macarena" began to play and Dean began dancing like crazy.

The entire Common Room was now hysterical with laughter. Dean glared evilly at Fred and George. "I'll definitely get you two back." He said with a glare.

"Dance for us, Dean." Fred and George said darkly.

The music changed into an old muggle song "Chocolate (Choco Choco)" And Dean began dancing more.

When the music ended, laughs and cheers were still heard and Dean stopped dancing. He just glared at Fred and George and went to the boys' dorms. The twins grinned at Ron and the three of them said, "Strike Two."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> Well, how was it? :D I'm hoping you guys found it funny especially the Chocolate part. XD Btw, I do not own Macarena and Chocolate (Choco Choco). Macarena is owned by Los del Río. Chocolate (Choco Choco) is owned by Soul Control.

AGAIN, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~! IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY! :D

Btw, HAPPY SUMMER GUYS! :DDDD SCHOOL'S OUT! MEANING, I CAN HAVE TIME FOR MEH FANFICS! WOHOO! :DD SEE YA!


	8. Friend or Foe?

**Midnight:** Hey! I'm Midnight and this is Chappie 6! :D

To those who previously reviewed A.Y Chappie 5, I STILL LOVE YOU ALL WITH MY HEART! :D

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Please R&R AGAIN? :')

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I do, though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece in front of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?<strong>_

**Re-cap: **_When the music ended, laughs and cheers were still heard and Dean stopped dancing. He just glared at Fred and George and went to the boys' dorms. The twins grinned at Ron and the three of them said, "Strike Two."_

_**Saturday, Hogwarts, 8:00 am…**_

**Normal POV**

It has been two weeks since Sakura came to Hogwarts. She was being teased by students because of how she would move, talk and do everything. But she wasn't like a snobbish-spoiled-vain and well, you get the point- way.

She was often described pale, like porcelain. Gentle, like the summer breeze. Though, some described her she was just a _miss goody-two-shoe_. And some of the students noted that she was like a mini-Fleur Delacour, but with a different accent and a nicer attitude.

"Ron!"

A running Hermione and Sakura were heard as they tried to catch up with Ron.

"What is it, Hermione, Sakura?" Ron asked as both girls stopped running and was now breathing heavily.

"Where…Ginny..?" Hermione asked between breaths.

"I don't know. Did you check at her dorm?" Ron asked.

The two girls nodded as they were still breathing heavily.

"What about the Library?" Ron asked again.

"That's brilliant! I'll go on check if she's there right now! " Sakura said as she ran to the library.

"Sakura, wait!" Hermione said as she tried to run after her but Ron grabbed her wrist gently, motioning her to stop.

"What are you doing, Ronald? I have to go with Sakura! She might get lost again!" Hermione said as she tried to see if Sakura was still in her view but sighed when she lost her.

"I'm sure Sakura can take care of herself and she can ask anyone where the Library is." Ron said.

"Alright. Well, why did you stop me, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could search for Ginny in the Astronomy Tower or at The Quad or maybe she's already at the pitch." Ron said

"Is that _really WHY_ you stopped me, Ron?" Hermione said as she saw Ron blush but she was blushing as well.

"Er… Y-Yes!" Ron stammered as he was getting redder.

"Really now, Ronald?" Hermione asked as she smirked as Ron was being embarrassed.

"Y-Yes! L-Let's just go look for Ginny already!" Ron exclaimed, being more flustered.

"Alright, and Ron?" Hermione said.

"What is it this time?" Ron asked, still feeling embarrassed.

"You can let go of me now." Hermione said and laughed as Ron abruptly let go of her wrist and they went looking for Ginny.

_**In the Quidditch Pitch…**_

**Normal POV**

Harry was waiting patiently.

_'Is it possible that Hermione and Sakura got lost?'_ Harry thought. _'This is Hermione we're talking about! She knows Hogwarts more than anybody else.'_ His other thought screamed._ 'What about Sakura? You know how she is. She's easily distracted. What if they got separated? Merlin! Why did I rely on Sakura again?'_ The first thought said. _'Because she's your friend and you don't want her to think that you don't want her help.'_ The second thought said.

Harry sighed. It's been 10 minutes since he told Hermione and Sakura to look for Ron and Ginny. He looked around the pitch and to his great surprise, saw Ginny and Sakura come over to him.

"Harry!" The two girls said as they went over to Harry.

"Hey, where's Ron?" He asked Sakura.

"Probably with Hermione looking for Ginny." Sakura said as Harry nodded.

"Where were you hiding, Ginny?" Harry asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"For your information Potter, I was_ NOT_ hiding. I forgot it was Saturday today and just went to the Library to study about Transfiguration." Ginny said as she slapped Harry's arm, playfully.

"That's Captain to you, Weasley." Harry said with a playful grin then just chuckled as Ginny stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright, _Captain_ Potter, what are we going to do today?" Ginny asked while emphasizing the word, Captain.

"We have to wait until the lovebirds comeback." Harry said while holding back a smile.

And, as if on cue, Ron and Hermione came to the pitch.

"Ginny! There you are!" Hermione said.

"Hey." Ginny just said.

"Where did you hide, Ginny?" Ron asked as Ginny glared at Harry and Ron.

"I told you, you were hiding." Harry said.

"Alright. Alright. I was_ hiding_ in the Library then Sakura came and told me that Harry was looking for me in the Quidditch Pitch so I went to the girls' locker rooms and changed, and then I went here." Ginny said.

"Ok enough chit chat, let's practice." Harry said.

After a few spins, turns and bumps, Harry said that practice was over and they should meet him every Saturday 8 o'clock. Anyone who will be late will run until the team would stop practicing. When everyone agreed, they went to their respective locker rooms to change back.

Hermione and Sakura were waiting patiently for Harry, Ron and Ginny to finish changing. When they were done changing, Ginny said she needed to study more with Colin in the Library so she bid goodbye to them and went to the library.

The four teens were about to go to the Common Room until they ran into Draco Malfoy himself with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, Well, Well. Look here, if it isn't Potter and his friends." Draco said with his usual smirk.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw your practice earlier today and wanted to wish you good luck." Draco said.

"Uh.. Thanks?" Harry said.

"For the rest of your loser life, Potter." Draco said while Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him.

"Let's go, Harry. He's not worth it." Hermione said while gesturing Harry to leave.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, filthy little Mudblood." Draco said while Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him again.

"Don't you call Hermione that, you ferret!" Ron said while bringing out his wand.

Draco paled a bit when he remembered his ferret incident when he was a fourth year caused by Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Alastor Moody.

"Sod off, Weasel." He said to Ron.

"It's Weasley." Sakura butted in as Draco looked at her.

"I know what I said." Draco said, his gray eyes fixed on her.

"Oh, alright then." Sakura said as she nodded.

"And who might you be?" Draco asked Sakura.

"She's none of your business. Come on, Harry, Ron, let's go." Hermione said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and made their way back to the Common Room but was stopped when Draco said,

"That's right, Mudblood, run. Tch. Mudbloods are so pathetic." Then he laughed.

A vein popped on Hermione's temple when she heard Draco Malfoy laugh. She was _more_ irritated now. She went back straight to Draco and punched him good in his jaw, making Draco fall back.

"Next time you call me a Mudblood, think about it first, you silly little ferret-like twit!" Hermione exclaimed as she went to the Common Room, fuming and Ron following her.

"Maybe next time you'd think about the consequences before you call Hermione a Mudblood, Malfoy. Maybe you might receive more than a punch. Let's go, Sakura." Harry said while going back to the Common Room with Sakura.

"Who was that guy, Harry?" Sakura asked while looking back at Malfoy.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, Sakura. One of the biggest gits I've encountered with." Harry said.

"Why does he keep calling Hermione _'Mudblood'_? What is a Mudblood anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Sakura?" Harry said, clearly not thinking.

"Fine, I will." Sakura said as she went back to where Draco is, ignoring Harry's voice calling her.

She found him still there rubbing his jaw for bruises and trying to stand up. Hermione really _DID_ punch him good. She also noticed that his companions were not in sight. Sakura didn't like him. He was rude, vain and annoying. But she couldn't just leave him there.

"Need a hand?" She asked while outstretching her hand at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" Draco asked while swatting her hand away. Then winced when he touched the part where Hermione punched him hard.

"Harry's _not_ my boyfriend. Now hold still while I fix that nasty bruise on your face." Sakura said while bringing out her wand and pointing at his bruise.

"Maybe you'll turn it into something nastier." Draco said while evading her wand.

Sakura ignored his statement and poked his bruise with her wand. Draco winced more.

"Ouch! Hey, don't poke it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Do you want that gone or not?" Sakura demanded.

"Alright! Alright! Get rid of it." Draco said.

"Close your eyes." Sakura said.

"What?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"I said close your eyes." Sakura repeated.

"Fine." Draco said as he closed his eyes.

He heard Sakura mutter a spell and a few seconds, he touched the bruise was again, expecting to feel something more painful but to his surprise, he felt nothing.

"Thanks." He said while looking at Sakura.

"You're welcome." Sakura said while looking back at him.

"So what do you want?" Draco asked.

"A while ago, I heard you kept calling Hermione a _'Mudblood'_. What's a Mudblood? Does she have mud in blood? Because if she does, she'd be dead right now." Sakura asked.

"No, you-"He was cut-off by

"Sakura." Sakura said.

"What?" He asked.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Shirobara. It's kind of rude if you keep calling me _'you'_ when in fact I have a name." She said while shrugging.

"Alright, Shirobara. A Mudblood is someone with no magic parents. A Muggle-born. Someone like Granger." Draco explained.

"So you're like a prejudice?" She asked.

"If you say it like that, then yes, I am." Draco said.

"Well that's…. stupid." Sakura said.

"And why's that?" Draco asked.

"It's stupid because you think you're more superior to anyone else because you're a pure-blood. So what if you're a pure-blood? You're still human like everybody else here. We're treated as equals here." Sakura said.

By this time, a lot of students were now circling Draco and Sakura. Listening to every word they say.

"How dare you talk to me that way? I don't even know you. Maybe you're also a filthy Mudblood. Or a Half-Blood. Maybe a blood-traitor like the Weasleys. It's impossible for you to be a pure-blood because you associate with Muggles and Mudbloods." Draco said while narrowing his eyes at Sakura.

"Well, believe it or not, I am a pure-blood. I don't care if you call me a blood-traitor or whatever, because it doesn't matter anyways. People wouldn't look at your blood. They would look on your personality. And by now, I think I already know what kind of personality you have." Sakura stated.

"If you know me so well, kindly describe me." Draco said.

"Alright. You're a mean, vain, selfish git who teases people for you to gain attention and you use your bloodline just so you can feel like you're superior to anyone else here. Well, news flash for you, Draco Malfoy, you're not high and mighty. You're just a prejudice and you make me _sick_." She said while flipping her hair off her shoulder and walking back to the Common Room.

"Ooh! Malfoy got pwned! And by a _girl_!" A student shouted as the other students laughed at Draco.

"I ought to teach you how to talk to me that way, Shirobara!" Draco said as he brought out his wand and about to cast a spell but stopped when he heard someone say,

"Expelliarmus!"

Everyone looked who disarmed Malfoy and saw it was none other than Harry himself. Harry was now holding Draco's wand and he was pointing his wand at him.

"I didn't know you'd hit a girl, Malfoy. Especially when her back is turned." Harry said.

"Give me my wand back, Potter." Draco sneered.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do? Tell me to your father?" Harry asked.

Draco was about to say something when a voice interrupted him saying,

"What is going on here?"

They saw Professor McGonagall making her way over the crowd and saw Draco, Harry and Sakura.

"Everyone, when I count to three, must go back to their respective classes. Those who will not, will receive detention. Except for you three, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter and Miss Shirobara." McGonagall said.

"One.." She started and a lot of students were scrambling and running away.

"Two.." A few were still running. But before she could finish, the four of them were left.

"Three." She said quietly as he turned to the three students.

"Now, what happened here?" She asked as she eyed the three students.

"It was my fault, Professor." Sakura said as she stepped in front.

"Very well Miss Shrobara. What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were about to go back to the Common Room. But we ran into Draco Malfoy. He kept calling Hermione a 'Mudblood'. When Hermione got angry, she punched him then left, and Ron followed her, leaving Harry and I with Draco. We were about to go back when I asked Harry what a Mudblood is and he told me I should ask Draco. I went back to Draco saw him holding his jaw, where Hermione punched him and I casted a healing charm on him. Then I asked him what a Mudblood is. After that, he told me that it was someone with no magic parents or dirty blood like Hermione. I asked him if he was prejudice then he said yes. Then I said it was a bit stupid that he thinks that he's superior to anyone else. Then Draco and I started to call each other some words. Then when I was about to leave, he was about to cast a spell behind my back but Harry casted a Disarming Charm at Draco then that's when you appeared, Professor." Sakura said then bit her lower lip, expecting for detention.

"Is that true, Mister Malfoy? You tried to jinx someone behind their back?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yes, Professor." Draco said while hanging his hand down.

"And what about you, Mister Potter? Why is it that whenever something happens, you are always there?" McGonagall asked Harry while rubbing her temples.

"I was just helping Sakura, Professor. I wasn't going to jinx him. Yes, I disarmed him but that was because he was about to cast a spell on Sakura while her back was turned." Harry said.

"Very well Mister Potter, you are excused. Return Mister Malfoy's wand again and you may go now." McGonagall said as Harry nodded while handing Draco's wand back at him and looking one last time at Sakura. She gave him a reassuring nod then he left.

"As for you two, you each will be having minus points from yourselves and you two will have to spend detention in my office every Saturday night cleaning it until the Halloween Ball is finished. Understood?" McGonagall asked.

The two nodded and looked down.

"I was expecting something more from you, Miss Shirobara. Your father wrote me a letter saying that you were well-behaved." McGonagall added.

Sakura just kept biting her lower lip and keeping her head down. McGonagall sighed.

"Alright. You two will have minus points from yourselves and you two will spend detention in my office tonight cleaning it. Just this night. Understood?" McGonagall offered.

"Yes, Professor." They both said.

"Now, why don't you ask for apologies to each other?" McGonagall said.

The two looked at each other. Draco looked away and Sakura frowned and 'hmph-ed' then looked away too.

"Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

Draco sighed and looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Sakura bit her lower lip again then sighed as well. She flashed a small smile at him.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." She said.

"Now that you two are okay, you may now leave." McGonagall said then she left, leaving the two again.

"I guess I'll see you at class." Sakura said while turning her back again.

"Hey, Shirobara." Draco called.

"Yes?" Sakura asked while turning her head to look at him.

"You're not so bad after all." Draco said while placing his hands in his pockets and walked away from her.

Sakura just stared at his retreating form. A tiny blush forming in her cheeks. She noticed this and shook her head and made her way back to the Common Room.

_**In the Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

When Sakura went back to the Common Room, hoping to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione but a lot of students were surrounding her. Asking about what Malfoy did. Some of the boys that like her said that he was going to pay. The twins suddenly appeared and they came up of a plan. The crowd was busy with the twins so Sakura took the opportunity to escape from the crowd. She went over to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione by the fireplace.

"Hey." She said. Hermione looked up at her and suddenly hugged her tight.

"H-Hermione!" Sakura gasped in surprise.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" Hermione asked, hysterically.

"He was just being a pansy that's all." Sakura said while still in Hermione's tight grip.

"I thought something happened to you." Hermione exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, she was going loony again, Sakura-ouch! Blimey, 'Mione! That's abuse!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione pinched him. The two began to bicker again and Sakura escaped from Hermione's grip and sat beside Harry.

"Harry?" Sakura looked at Harry, who was staring intently at the floor with his fingers touching his scar.

"Harry?" She asked again but got no response. Sighing, she went over to Harry and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry? Can you hear me?" Sakura asked as Harry looked at her, fear in his emerald eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. How long have you been there, Sakura?" He asked.

"Just now, actually." She said.

"Where's Ginny? Is she still not here?" Harry asked.

Sakura shook her head. And as if on cue, Ginny was running towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Ginny! There you are! What is it?" Harry said as he stood up and went to her.

"No time for that. You've got to see what Fred and George are doing to Dean!" Ginny said excitedly as she went to Ron and Hermione and told them. Ron quickly ran to the portrait door to see what the twins were doing this time to Dean. Hermione and Sakura followed after Ron and Ginny was about to follow as well, when she noticed Harry touching his scar again.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Um, yes Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Your scar.. Is it hurting again?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Harry lied.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked while coming closer to Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ginny. Thanks for worrying." Harry flashed a smile at her.

Ginny blushed at Harry's smile and began to play with the ends of her scarlet hair. Harry noticed Ginny's blush and he felt the heat in his face. He became nervous.

"G-Ginny?" Harry stuttered.

"Y-Yes, Harry?" Ginny stuttered as well.

"The Halloween Ball is coming up a-and it's ok if you don't want to.. But I was kind of hoping you would go with me.." Harry mumbled, and feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that, Harry. Can you repeat it?" She asked.

Harry looked at her, and took at deep breath.

"G-Ginny!" Harry called out, feeling grateful that everyone was outside.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"W-Will you go to the Halloween Ball w-with m-me?" Harry asked while his face was now flushed.

Ginny blinked. '_Did he just ask me to go with him to the Ball?_' she asked herself mentally. '_No, he asked Sakura. Of course he asked you!_' the thought answered her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked her as he took a step forward at her.

"H-Huh?" Ginny asked again.

"Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me? B-But it's okay if you don't want to, I mean-" Harry was interrupted when Ginny placed a finger on his lips.

"I would love to go with you, Harry." Ginny said with a smile, still blushing furiously. Harry smiled back.

The portrait door opened again and Sakura stepped inside.

"You guys have to see this!" She said excitedly.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and smiled again.

"Hurry up!" Sakura said as she went back outside.

The two laughed and went to follow Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: <strong>What do you guys think that Fred and George are doing to Dean this time? *winkswinks* XD

Well? How is this? :D

Please R&R! :D

Oh! Btw, I made a LilyJames OneShot. :3

Please R&R that too! It would really mean a lot to me :D

I LOVE YOU ALL! *kisshugsyouall*

Again, Again, Please R&R! Until my next update :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Click the **smexy** button? Please?**_ *puppy-dog eyes*


	9. Strike Three and You're out!

**Midnight: **Hey! This is Chappie 7! :D

My most humble apologies for not updating for so long. I was really busy with school and stuff so I kind of forgot about A.Y. *bows* I'M SO SORRY GUYS!

To those who previously reviewed A.Y Chappie 6, I SIRIUSLY LOVE YOU ALL WITH MY HEART! :D *mwahugsyouall*

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Please R&R AGAIN? :')

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I still wish I did, though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece in front of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Strike Three and You're out!<strong>_

**Re-cap:** Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and smiled again. "Hurry up!" Sakura said as she went back outside. The two laughed and went to follow Sakura.

_**Outside the Fat Lady's Portrait door…**_

**Normal POV**

The whole Gryffindor House was laughing. To be more specific, they were hysterical. Why? Simple. Because of Dean Thomas. Dean was in the middle of the Weasley twins, still clad in a pink outfit but this time it was a short evening dress and that had sparkles on it and a hot pink bow attached to the waist line and hot pink stilettos and on his head was a glittering diamond tiara and he was trying to catch one of the twins with an angry expression on his face.

"Get back here you gits!" Dean exclaimed angrily as he tried to catch Fred.

Fred easily avoided his capturing hands while bringing his wand out.

"Oh Dean, you say the _nicest_ things." Fred chimed in a cheery-sweet voice, still evading him and quickly muttering a spell and shoots it to Dean.

A white light shined over at Dean and when the light faded, his usual black hair became long and blonde. His face was smeared in make-up and his eyes had long eyelashes. His lips were covered in hot pink lipstick and lip-gloss. The Gryffindors were watching the three and wailed in laughter. Cheers and claps were heard as well.

By this time, Dean paused and touched his face. He felt something itchy and sticky on his face. He touched his lips with his fingers and he saw that there was a pink substance of them with a bit shine on it.

When he realized it was lipstick, he wiped his mouth violently, but the lipstick wouldn't come off. Yes, it would stick with his skin but it wouldn't come off of his lips. He tried doing the same with his make-up but it wouldn't come-off.

Fred was now standing beside George, smirking and the twins fist-punched each other.

"What do you think, brother? Don't you think that pink definitely goes with Dean's eyes?" Fred asked, still smirking.

"Oh, I agree, dear brother. But there are some things missing to our Ickle Deanniekins." George said, while smirking as well.

"Please tell me, brother." Fred said.

"Why do I show you? In fact, why don't I show everybody? Don't you lot want to see what I'm thinking?" George turned to the crowd of Gryffindors surrounding them. Cheers were heard.

"I can't hear you!" He exclaimed as they cheered even louder.

"Alright then.." George said as he cast a spell on Dean. And once again, Dean began to shine. Literally shine. It was a blinding white light so everybody had to close their eyes. Once the light faded, Dean was now an exact replica of Dolores Umbridge. His face and body was Dolores Umbridge and he was still wearing the pink evening dress.

The claps, cheers and laughs became louder. Dean looked at his hands and saw they were a woman's hands. He began touching his body. From his head down to his hips. He was about to say something when he heard another spell coming from the twins. When he thought nothing happened, he began to talk.

But there was something wrong in his voice. It was high and pitchy. Then it hit him. It was Dolores Umbridge's voice. Dean screamed loudly. Only to hear more laughs because he screamed like Dolores Umbridge. Dean held his head down. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life.

The twins walked up to him, grinning darkly at Dean.

"I believe that" Fred started

"You have something" George continued

"to say to our dear little sister." They both finished in unison as they looked in the crowd, looking for Ginny.

When they spotted her, she looked at them with a confused face and they gestured her to come forward. When Ginny did what they said, Fred and George turned to Dean and asked,

"Aren't you going to say something to Ginny, Dean?"

Dean glared at the twins and looked at Ginny. When she looked back at him, he looked away and said,

"I have nothing to tell her."

The twins looked at each other and grinned even _more_ darkly. They looked at Dean once more and said in a low voice,

"Wrong answer."

In one swift motion, the twins reached for something in their pocket and threw it to the ground, leaving a cloud of white smoke. When the smoked cleared, the twins were nowhere to be found. Ginny had a bad feeling about this so she went back to the crowd, standing beside Harry.

Dean was left in the middle of the crowd. Everyone was wondering where the twins went. When it seemed like a while and the twins were still not in sight, Dean said in a snicker,

"Show's over everyone." And he began to pick himself from the ground and dusted himself. When he was about to go back to the Common Room, he heard something in the left corridor. Soon, everybody heard it too.

They waited for something and in one swift motion; Dean felt his face hit the ground. He looked up and saw the twins on their broomsticks with a dark smile on their faces.

"Hello Dean. I hope you missed us" Fred started

"Because we have a gift for you" George continued

"So, please accept our gift as a sign of our apology" they both ended.

Before anybody could react, the twins began throwing firecrackers and fireworks at Dean. The fireworks surrounded all the watching Gryffindors. Cheers, claps and whistles were heard again. When one firework touched Dean he yelped in surprise.

Then, George had an idea and whispered it to Fred. Fred grinned evilly and reached for more fireworks from their pockets. With one flick of George's wand, he muttered a spell as Fred lit up all the firecrackers and fireworks and began throwing them again to Dean. All the fireworks were surrounding Dean and they began to come closer and closer to Dean.

Dean gulped.

He began running and the fireworks started following him. The fireworks were now coming to him at a very fast speed. He ran and ran, avoiding the fireworks. Soon, Dean found himself in the middle of The Quad, still surrounded by millions of floating, colorful, bright and literally hot fireworks.

The twins were standing a few feet away from Dean with dark smiles on their faces and the entire Gyffindor house was behind them, wondering what the mischievous twins would do next.

"Last, chance Dean" George started while holding up his wand.

"If you apologize now" Fred continued while doing the same thing.

"We might consider" George said

"on stopping this" Fred said

"once and for all" they both ended.

Dean glared at the twins. He yelped in surprise as another firework touched him.

"Come on, Dean" George repeated

Dean gritted his teeth together and said,

"I really _don't have anything_ to say to your sister."

The twins smiled innocently at Dean.

"Wrong answer again, Dean Thomas." They both said and before anybody could react, they said a spell and all the fireworks that were surrounding Dean were now coming to him very fast. He soon found himself in the middle of The Quad, surrounded by the floating fireworks. When Dean was close contact with the fireworks, they began to explode.

One by one, the fireworks exploded in different ways. Beside Dean, above him, under him, in front of him, behind him and many more. Smoke from the exploded fireworks were surrounding Dean. He was coughing fiercely.

When the fireworks ended, Dean found himself very cold and the whole Gryffindor house began laughing and cheering again and whistles were even heard as well. He wondered why and when he heard someone shout, "Nice knickers, Thomas!"

He looked down and saw that right now, he was just wearing white boxer shorts with pink bunny designs.

More laughter, cheers and claps were heard. The twins really did outdo themselves in this prank. Dean looked around him and saw the faces of his fellow Gryffindor housemates laughing at him.

The twins noticed this and slowly went to Dean and said in a very serious voice,

"Regret is always at the end, Dean."

Dean looked at the twins and saw their serious faces. Everyone went dead silent when they heard the twins' voice in a very serious manner. This was one of the rare times that everybody would see and hear the seriousness of the twins.

Dean held his head down. The twins looked around in the crowd, searching for Ginny. When Fred spotted her beside Harry, he gestured her again to come forward. Ginny hesitated, by seeing a serious Fred, but still went to him, she looked at Dean and Dean looked at her as well.

When Dean looked into her eyes, he quickly felt guilty.

_'Why did I cheat on her again?' _His thought asked.

_'She's perfect in everything, too perfect for me. She's every bloke's dream girl but I ended up breaking her heart.' _The other thought answered.

He slowly held his head down and bit his lip. His body shaking from the emotions he was feeling. He abruptly stood up and looked straight at Ginny.

"Ginny!" He called out.

Ginny seemed to be a bit startled, because she flinched, but quickly hid it by biting her lower lip. Dean closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" He said out loud, making the crowd surprised.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you with Lavender, I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner and I'm sorry that I'm such a stupid and idiotic git! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed.

While Dean was continuing his apologies, one by one The Quad started to clear out. Soon, the remaining people left were Dean, Ginny, and the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sakura.

Ginny just remained silent and listened to his words of regret. Soon enough, the twins, Harry, Hermione and Sakura left them alone, thinking they need to talk privately. Except for Ron, who was watching quietly with his little sister. When Ginny thought he had calmed down, she broke her silence by asking,

"Why did you do it, Dean?"

Dean's head shot up when he heard her talk.

"I mean, why did you cheat on me with Lavender? We were so happy, right? So… Why?" She asked.

"I… didn't mean it." He said quietly.

Ginny stared at him, disbelievingly.

"You didn't mean it?! That's all you've got?!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated.

"Look, Ginny, that's not what I meant." Dean explained.

"Then why did you cheat on me? Why, Dean? Why?" Ginny asked, feeling the tears in her eyes form.

Dean was just silent and was looking down at his feet.

When it stayed like that for a while, Ginny composed herself and nodded.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Dean." She said and walked away back to the Common Room.

Dean stared at her retreating form and felt an ache on his heart.

Ron stared at him and shook his head and went after Ginny.

'Strike three and you're out, Thomas.' he thought.

_**In the Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

The portrait door opened and Ginny stepped inside, ignoring the looks she was getting from every Gryffindor inside and walked towards her friends by the fireplace.

Clearly, everyone was dying to know what happened but they expected they won't get to hear anything from Ginny.

"Hey." Ginny said.

"Hi." Colin said.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked and Colin just laughed, making her smile too.

"Of course you can, Ginny. You know, Dean deserved it. I mean, what kind of bloke would do that? Cheating, I mean. You're smart, funny, you're nice, you're brave, you're pretty and you have a good heart. Only an idiot would let you go and that idiot is Dean." Colin said.

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek, making Colin blush.

"Thanks, Colin. You're the best friend a girl could have." She said.

"I can't believe you're replacing me with Colin!" A voice was heard and Ginny and Colin's heads turned to see Andrea Klausters, Ginny's other friend with both of her hands on her hips, her shoulder-length blonde hair in a one-sided braid and her blue eyes shone with teasing demeanor.

"Annie!" Ginny exclaimed, standing up and hugging her.

"Hey there, kiddo." Annie grinned.

"Kiddo? You're younger than me!" Ginny protested.

"Yes, but you still look younger and I'm way taller than you." Annie countered with a win-face.

Ginny pouted and laughed. Annie looked over and smiled at Colin.

"Hey there, Col." Annie greeted and the two friends hugged.

"Hey, Annie." Colin replied and the sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at France and won't be back until next semester?" Ginny asked.

Annie smiled and stretched her feet on the small wooden table in front of them.

"I was and that was the original plan. But I got homesick and I couldn't stand being apart from you guys." Annie continued and placed each of her arms around Colin and Ginny's shoulders.

"It's nice to hear you haven't replaced us." Colin grinned.

"How could I forget you guys? You guys are my siblings!" Annie explained and the three of them laughed.

"How was France, Annie? I bet it was beautiful since you kept mentioning how beautiful it was in your letters." Ginny said.

"Oh, it was beautiful, alright. Very classy and there a lot of handsome guys." Annie smirked slightly.

Ginny and Colin face-palmed and laughed.

"There you go again with your boy-instincts, Annie." Colin said, sighing.

"Can't help it." Annie said with a laugh.

"You are diseased, woman." Ginny added.

"I agree." Colin nodded.

"But you two love me." Annie said and laughed as Ginny and Colin hugged her.

"Welcome Back, Annie." Colin and Ginny said.

"It's great to be back." Annie replied.

The three friends just chatted there until they were joined by Ron, who looked like he was the target of a food fight.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, eyeing the stains on his shirt and jeans.

"Well, after your little incident with Thomas, I was heading back here and I saw Peeves." Ron started.

"Then?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he called me '_Ronald Weasel_' over and over and I was trying to ignore him but the bloody poltergeist started to threw fruit at me! I didn't even know where in the world he got the fruit!" Ron complained.

Ginny, Colin and Annie stiffed a laugh.

"That's it?" Ginny asked.

"There's more to that, alright. After that, I tried to chase him but I couldn't and he began tormenting me. I got frustrated and threw an apple at him and he became angry and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. When I opened them, I saw the fruit behind him and he began throwing them to me. I tried to run but I slipped on a banana peel and he massacred me with fruit! Luckily, I was able to see an escape and ran and that's when I got here." Ron explained, sighed.

Ginny, Colin and Annie didn't know what to do. But they laughed at Ron. And poor Ron, got frustrated.

"You think this is funny? I thought you were on my side! But, no! You and your friends are laughing at me!" Ron complained.

Ginny, Colin and Annie only laughed more.

"And I don't even know who you are!" Ron said to Annie.

Annie was still giggling but managed to tell her name.

Ron only sat there, complaining until Harry and Hermione joined them.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron didn't answer. Instead he just groaned and sunk to his seat, crossing her arms in front on his chest.

"Peeves threw fruit at him." Ginny stated.

"Why?" Harry asked as he sat beside Hermione.

"I don't know! Now I look and smell like a walking fruit salad!" Ron complained.

"Stop complaining, Ronald. You can always use a charm or spell." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ron blushed in embarrassment. He had completely forgotten about that fact.

"I-I knew that! Are you saying I'm stupid?" Ron argued, standing up.

"I'm not saying you're stupid!" Hermione countered, standing up too.

Soon enough, they were bickering again and were out of sight.

The rest of them sighed.

"Are they always like that?" Annie asked, gesturing at Hermione and Ron.

"Apparently yes." Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

They both noticed this and turned red.

Annie and Colin looked at each other and smirked.

"Is there finally something between you two?" Annie asked, still smirking.

"W-What?! No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Y-Y-Yeah! It was just a c-coincidence! Right?" Harry stuttered.

Ginny just nodded like a madwoman and this made Annie and Colin quiet but they were still smirking. Just then, Harry noticed Sakura walking down from the Girls' staircase, about to leave the Common Room.

"Sakura!" He called and Sakura looked at him and smiled.

Harry beckoned her to join them and she obliged.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny. Who are they?" She asked, sweetly.

"I'm Colin. Colin Creevey." Colin started.

"I'm Andrea Klausters. You can just call me Annie." Annie said.

They shook hands and Sakura introduced herself.

"Wow! I've always dreamed of going to Japan!" Annie said.

"You should visit there sometime. It's a very lovely place." Sakura said.

After talking about places, their topic finally switched to the Halloween Ball that was coming up.

"I think I'm not attending." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Annie asked.

Sakura blushed.

"Well.. I don't have anyone to go with, actually.." She said shyly.

"None sense! A pretty face like you? I think that's preposterous!" Annie said.

Sakura just blushed even harder and thanked her.

"Well, who are you going with Annie?" Ginny asked.

"I still…don't know." Annie said and laughed.

"You know, Annie, if nobody's going to ask you, you can always come with me." Colin grinned.

"That's sweet of you, Colin. Alright! I'll go with you if no one asks me. But if you already get a date, it's cool. I'll just join little ol' Sakura here." Annie said.

"How about you, Ginny? Who are you going with?" Sakura suddenly asked and it made Ginny and Harry look at each other for a moment.

"It's… a surprise! You'll see him at the Halloween Ball." Ginny said.

"You're no fun! Come on, tell us!" Annie insisted.

"I-It's a secret, Annie!" Ginny said, blushing.

Annie sighed in defeat.

"Well, he better be handsome, nice and a really good dancer if he's taking my Ginny to the Ball." Annie said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know about the good dancer thing, but he is nice and he's not too bad-looking." Ginny teased and out in the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry smile like an idiot.

"What about you, Harry? Who are you going with?" Annie asked.

Harry just smiled at her.

"I'd like to keep that a secret too." He said.

"You and Ginny couldn't possibly be going together, right?" Sakura asked, mischievously.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Of course not! I'm going with a Hufflepuff!" Ginny blurted out, not thinking and covering her mouth.

"Yeah, and I'm going with a Ravenclaw." Harry lied.

"If you say so." Sakura said.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be heading Professor McGonagall's office for your detention, Sakura?" Ginny asked, changing the topic.

Sakura bolted up.

"I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, Ginny! I'll see you later, Harry, Ginny!" She exclaimed and turned around.

"Oh! I almost forgot! It was nice meeting you, Colin and Annie! See you later, guys!" She said and ran off.

When she was gone, Annie and Colin decided to read something and asked Harry and Ginny to join them but they both declined and the two left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Why didn't you tell them you were going with me?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed.

"Harry, if I told them I was going with you, then that would make them think of something different and besides, it's kind of exciting to see their reactions when they see that we're going together. As friends, I mean." Ginny grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry agreed.

"Speaking of which, how did you know that Sakura had detention?" Harry asked.

"I heard it in the library. I can't believe that Malfoy! She helped him and that's how he says thanks? By jinxing her behind her back? That's just low." Ginny complained.

"Yeah, good thing I disarmed him before he could even finish chanting." Harry said.

"Yeah, good thing." Ginny agreed.

_**Meanwhile, in McGonagall's Office…**_

**Normal POV**

"Ah, good to see you two have arrived." McGonagall said.

Sakura and Draco just stood there, unsure what to do.

McGonagall sighed.

"I figured you both don't know where to clean. Very well, follow me." She said and led the way with the two students following her.

McGonagall stopped in front of an old wooden door and whispered something and the door opened. It revealed a very large room that was very dusty and dirty with cobwebs, dust and dirt everywhere.

"You expect us to clean that?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Is there a problem, Mister Malfoy? Wasn't it your fault why you're here in Detention?" McGonagall asked.

Draco was just quiet.

"Well, get working then." McGonagall said and the two students went inside.

Sakura was about to chant a cleaning spell until McGonagall asked them to give their wands.

"What? No wands? Then how do you expect us to clean this mess?" Draco complained.

"You have many complaints, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall said, rubbing her temples.

"You'll see a broom, a trash bin, a mop and a squeezer inside. And there is also a bathroom there with water. Now start cleaning." McGonagall said and closed the door.

"A Saturday night and I get to spend it cleaning this filthy room with you." Draco complained as he looked around the room.

"Don't think that I'm thrilled being stuck here with you." Sakura countered.

"Oh, I don't." Draco said.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him, tied her long hair into a high ponytail, rolled-up her sleeves and picked up the broom and started sweeping.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning. Why? Is this your first time seeing someone clean?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's just a weird way." Draco said.

"Well, this is the Muggle way." She replied.

Draco looked disgusted but was quickly irritated when Sakura threw a broom at him and it hit him on his forehead.

He was about to say something until she interrupted him by saying,

"Don't just stand there, your royal highness. Start sweeping." Sakura said and proceeded to sweep.

Draco grumbled but listened to her anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>: Well guys? Was it alright? I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was just busy with school. Well, since it's my Holiday Break at school right now and I won't be back to school until January 6th, I'll try to update A.Y as much as I can. Again, thanks for reading! Leave your reviews! :)


	10. Detention And Girl-Talks

**Midnight:** Hey! It's me! :D I'm back! And this is Chappie 8! ENJOY!

Btw, the italics here are thoughts of the character :D And this chapter is more on Draco and Sakura because I thought that a lot of you would like to see what was happening inside their detention, eh? *smirk*

**_Oh! I hope I didn't make Draco and Sakura sound OC/ Mary-Sue_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece in front of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Detention And Girl-talks<strong>_

**Re-cap: **_Draco looked disgusted but was quickly irritated when Sakura threw a broom at him and it hit him on his forehead. He was about to say something until she interrupted him by saying, "Don't just stand there, your royal highness. Start sweeping." Sakura said and proceeded to sweep. Draco grumbled but listened to her anyway._

_**Detention, Saturday night…**_

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe I'm spending one Saturday night in detention _with Shirobara. _DidI already say that I detest her? No? Well, I just did. Not only is she friends with Potter, Granger _and_ the Weasleys but she's annoying, she's irritating, she acts like a little girl, she's a blood-traitor _and_ she's the reason why I'm here!

"Hey! When are you going to stop daydreaming? If you haven't noticed, I'm doing all the work here!" Shirobara complained.

"Alright, alright. Coming." I grumbled as I looked at her.

I noticed that she has waist-long jet-black hair, sapphire blue eyes, she's really petite and shorter than me. Wait, since when did I give a damn? Why am I doing everything she says? Why am I even thinking of her?

My thoughts were interrupted when she threw a sponge at my face. A vein popped in my forehead.

_Damn this girl…_

"What the hell is your problem?!" I exclaimed at her while gripping the sponge tightly, glaring at her.

"My problem is that you're not helping!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on her hip, glaring at me too.

"Well, I was about to help until you threw a bloody sponge at me!" I countered, glaring at her even more.

"W-Well you were staring at me!" She exclaimed with a deep-red blush on her cheeks as she folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

I noticed she always blushes and she looks kind of cute when-_Wait_. What the hell am I saying?! I don't even like this girl! Ugh. I can't deal with this. This girl is toying with my mind.

I grumbled as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

_Keep calm, Draco. Remember, she's just another filthy Gryffindor._

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so we can head back to our houses and get on with our lives." I looked at her as she stopped pouting and sighed.

"Fine." She answered and we both continued cleaning the room.

After a few minutes, we were already done with some part of the room and I was already exhausted. I sat down on the floor and decided to rest for a bit. I closed my eyes for a bit but opened them suddenly when I heard the clattering of boxes, chairs, glass, trophies and other things behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Shirobara on the floor and surrounding her were boxes, chairs, papers, glass and other things. She looked like she just saw a ghost and I also noticed that she was covered in dust and a bit of dirt.

_Oh, this girl is just cracks me up…_

At first, my reaction was an amused face then I began to chuckle, then the next thing I knew, I was already laughing at her and when she heard me, she began glaring at me.

"S-stop laughing!" She exclaimed, face-flushed while glaring at me.

I only replied by laughing harder.

"W-What happened?" I asked between laughs.

She sighed as she blew the hair from her eyes then sneezed, making me laugh at her more and her glaring at me more.

"Well, I was trying to clean the top part of that closet over there but since I couldn't reach it, I began stacking up chairs to clean the top part and I guess I lost my balance and slipped." She exclaimed as she pointed the closet beside her.

I only watched her as she tried to get up. Her long hair was now freed from her hair tie and was now framing her face and she had a bit of dust in her left cheek and her uniform is all-crumpled and covered in dust. I also noticed there was a tiny bruise on her knee.

"Darn it." I heard her mutter when she tried to get up.

I don't know why but for some odd reason, I found myself making my way over her and was holding out my hand for her to take.

She only stared at me then at my hand and then back at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling the tiny blush form in my cheeks.

"You're actually helping me?" She asked as her big, sapphire orbs showed surprise and confusion.

I felt the blood rush to my face as I realized what I was just doing. I withdrew my hand back quickly and turned around.

"W-What?! That's stupid! Get up on your own!" I exclaimed as I picked-up the fallen objects, wishing that I never held out my hand.

I was halfway through when I heard her laugh. I looked back at her, about to ask why she was laughing but she cut me off with,

"You're funny." She smiled a little.

I swore I could've felt my heart skip a beat when she smiled. I turned around to hide the stupid blush in my face.

_I feel like a tomato right now…_

"Well, thank you for finding me amusing. Why don't you get up so we can finish cleaning this mess you made?" I said.

"You know, when you're not in your _'prince-character'_, you almost seem like a normal bloke." She said.

"I _almost_ seem normal?" I intrigued, still not looking at her.

"Yeah. Well, that's only because you frown too much. And don't take this the wrong way, but you looked really nice when you were laughing at me, even if that was really mean." She said.

Those words made me stop what I was doing. I looked up at her and I think she was trying to smile at me but I just stared at her. Suddenly, she tried standing up and I automatically rushed to help her.

_What...did I just do…?_

"I'm fine, thank you." She said as she tried standing up, brushing my hand off and when she could stand, she began walking towards the window.

I just stared at her back, feeling confused as ever.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Sakura's POV**

I feel his eyes staring at my back.

_This is making me very self-conscious…_

I don't know why but I think my heart just skipped a beat when he tried to help me. He looked so…concerne-Wait! What am I saying? I bet it was fake. And besides, he would never like me. Especially that I'm a Gryffindor.

_I felt a strange little pang inside my chest at the thought of him not liking me…What?_

Again, what am I saying? I don't even like him! I mean…he's just like one of the snotty brats I've often seen at the Academy. I rolled my eyes at the thought and just continued wiping. But after a few moments, I felt his presence behind me.

I turned around and saw him standing awkwardly. I tilted my head a bit to the right and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

He frowned and muttered again but slightly louder. I just made a face that I didn't understand him and he just glared at me.

"You know, even a rat wouldn't be able to hear that." I sighed.

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Show me how to…" He muttered the rest.

"Again, please." I asked and he frowned even more.

"DAMMIT! JUST SHOW ME HOW TO SWEEP THE FLOOR!" He exclaimed, his cheeks bright pink.

I stared at him, not knowing what to do. I blinked a few times and I just couldn't control myself. The next thing I knew, I was laughing and giggling at him.

"St-stop laughing, Shirobara!" He complained, still flushed.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but you're…just..." I couldn't even continue my sentence since I was laughing too hard.

He growled and said, "Never mind! I'll do it my own! I don't need help from a filthy blood-traitor like you!"

And he stormed off to the other side of the room, doing God knows what with the broom.

Actually, I couldn't careless; let him learn a thing or two. Half an hour I stood there, watching him try to sweep the floor.

But then he was starting to be silly. I mean _really_ silly.

At first, he was using both of his hands to sweep but he was doing it wrong. And then he got mad and held the handle with one hand and dragged the broom across the floor. Then he got angrier and didn't hold the broom at all. He just stared at it, as if waiting to see if the broom would move on its own. He finally noticed that it was getting him nowhere so he tried again but ended up getting irritated. Then he threw the broom on the floor and began cursing it and when he was satisfied, he walked away to the darker side of the room. A minute or two later, he came back grumbling and picked the broom up again and began sweeping upside-down.

_What kind of person would sweep the floor upside-down?_

I really don't know what to react. I'm torn between laughing at him for not knowing how to sweep and hitting him for being so stupidly spoiled.

I walked towards him and he noticed me. But just looked at me and after three seconds, he went back sweeping, completely ignoring me.

A vein popped in my forehead.

_Grrr…This guy is so…_

I decided to call him but he only replied by sweeping faster, still upside-down, and turned around with his back facing me.

Another vein popped in my forehead and I got angry and couldn't hold it in. Then the next thing I knew I grabbed the broom from him and turned the broom right-side-down.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, snatching the broom from me.

"I'm teaching you how to sweep the floor!" I countered, grabbing the broom back.

"I don't need your help,_ Shirobara_." He emphasized my last name.

"Oh, right! You _don't_ need my help. I mean sweeping the floor with a broom handle _is_ an excellent way!" I said, sarcastically and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He was just silent for a while until he finally asked me to teach him, so I did teach him.

I handed him the broom again and this time, he held it right and I held his hand, guiding him on how to sweep the floor. A few moments after, I stopped guiding his hand and saw he was doing it right.

"Hey! You're doing it right!" I grinned.

"R-Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

Then we just stared at each other. His smoky grey eyes staring my sapphire blue ones. Suddenly, I felt my heart beat fast again in my chest and I felt very nervous.

He cleared his throat and I looked way, embarrassed.

_I feel like a tomato…_

"T-Thanks." He muttered.

"N-No problem." I answered.

"By the way…" He started.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"You can let go of my hand now." He said, a bit shyly.

I looked down and noticed that I was still holding his hand. Blushing, I abruptly let go of it and turned around.

"L-Let's go back to work." I stated and went back to wiping the windows.

When I was done, I glanced at him and saw he was on the floor, picking up the things that fell down from the closet and throwing them in the trash.

Rubbing my hands on my uniform shirt, I made my way over to him.

"Need any help?" I asked, looking down at him.

He looked up but quickly turned away. I frowned and sat next to him, helping him.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Helping, of course." I stated.

"I don't need help." He said.

"Says the boy who doesn't know how to sweep the floor." I said.

"You shouldn't help me." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"These are broken glass. You might cut yourself and judging by the look of your hands, they seem really sensitive and skinny." He stated simply.

I froze. He was noticing my hands? I looked at my hands. I hate to admit it but he was right. I do have skinny hands.

"Just finish off the rest of the floor and I'll take care of this." He added.

I looked at him.

"You're actually helping me?" I asked.

"I have to help you or else we'll never get out of here." He stated, simply.

_Oh…Well…Okay…Whatever…_

Again with the strange pang. What is happening to me? This is so confusing! Ugh! Calm yourself, Sakura. You can do this.

I nodded and started to make my way in the other side of the room. Since I was done with the windows, the closet (even though I almost broke a leg), the floor all that leaves us now is mopping. I took the squeezer and mop and filled the squeezer with water and started to mop the floor.

After a few moments, the floor on this side was now finally squeaky clean. I was about to finish until I suddenly slipped and fell on the ground with water splashing everywhere.

_Perfect! Just perfect!_

I heard footsteps coming my way. When they stopped, I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at the floor with a confused expression.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I slipped, that's what happened!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

_Cue in for the laugh in three...two…_

There goes his hysterical laugh.

_Told ya._

I groaned and yelled at him to stop laughing. But he didn't so I got even more irritated so I just rolled my eyes and huffed. A few minutes later he finally stopped.

"Are you done?" I grumbled, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, wiping the tears in his eyes.

When he finally calmed down, I saw him held out his hand at me with a big stupid smile on his face.

"Come on, get up." He smiled even wider.

I looked away, feeling the heat rise up my cheeks again.

_Stupid blushing habit…_

"What's wrong, Shirobara? You look like a tomato!" He laughed. _Again_.

I glared at him and looked away while making an '_hmph!_' noise. He just kept laughing at me like a madman, clutching his stomach all the while.

When he recovered again, he held out his hand for me, his smile still visible. I looked at him and reached for his hand. When he was finally on my grip, I pulled him downwards, shocking him.

It was my turn to laugh now as he glared at me and demanded what that was for.

"Payback." I replied with a giggle.

Now, we were equal. We were both on the floor and both soaked. Well, I was more soaked than him. But I couldn't care. I just kept laughing at him as he scowled at me but soon enough, he was laughing with me. And pretty much, we were laughing like idiots.

When we both calmed down, I noticed our position. He was hovering on top of me while I was below him.

_Again with these weird positions!_

I was about to say something but suddenly the door slammed open. Our heads shot to the door and saw Professor McGonagall looking at us with one eyebrow raised.

_Dear God, please help us!_

**Normal POV**

"Well, it looks like you two get along very well when you two are left alone." McGonagall stated simply, adjusting her glasses.

Draco and Sakura scooted away from each other, blushing.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Professor!" Sakura exclaimed, still blushing madly.

"Oh? Please enlighten me then, Miss Shirobara." McGonagall said.

Sakura looked over at Draco, who just looked away and a bit red too.

"W-Well, I was mopping the floor then I slipped and he tried to help me but he was making fun of me so I got angry and pulled him down for payback. I didn't mean it though. I was just angry and embarrassed." Sakura said, biting her lip.

"Why do you two act like children whenever you two are near with each other?" McGonagall muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Alright. Since you two are able to finish some part of the room, I'll give you each 5 points for your hard work." She said as she examined what they cleaned.

"And seeing that you two already need a bath and it is almost past ten, you may now leave." McGonagall added.

The two teens' heads shot to her.

"We can leave now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. You two may leave now. Here are your wands." She said, handing them back.

"If you'll excuse me, I have things to do so goodnight to both of you, Miss Shirobara and Mister Malfoy." McGonagall added and went back to her office.

Then they both went out of McGonagall's office, stepping into the dark hallways of Hogwarts.

"Well, that turned out to be one Detention I might not forget for a while." Sakura said.

"Yeah, me too." Draco agreed.

"I guess I'll see you around." Sakura said, turning around and about to head for the Common Room.

"Yeah, see you." Draco answered, doing the same thing too.

"Hey, Malfoy." Sakura called and Draco turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"You're not so bad after all." She smiled and ran to the Common Room, leaving Draco staring at her retreating form, a tiny blush forming in his cheeks.

_**In the Gryffindor Common Room…**_

**Normal POV**

Sakura finally made it back to the Common Room and saw that only a few people were there. She made her way over to the fireplace and saw Hermione, Ginny and Annie talking.

"Hey, girls." She greeted as the three girls' heads shot to her.

"What on earth happened to you?!" Hermione asked, eyeing her from head to toe.

"You look like a mess!" Ginny agreed.

"Why are you soaked and why do you have dust on your cheek?" Annie asked.

Sakura sighed.

"One word. Malfoy. That's what happened." She explained, plopping down beside Hermione.

"I'm so tired." She added.

"What did Malfoy do to you? Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, calm down. He didn't hurt me at all. In fact, he tried to help me when I fell down from the chair I was standing on." Sakura explained.

"Malfoy helping? Are seri-Wait, you fell down from a chair you were standing on?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sakura just sighed.

"I was cleaning this big closet and I couldn't reach the top part so I stood on a chair but I slipped and I fell down." She said.

"Why couldn't Malfoy be the one to clean the closet?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he is taller than you." Ginny added.

"Ginny, Hermione, Annie. Thank you so much for worrying but can I answer your questions tomorrow? All I want to do right now is rest and talk." Sakura said.

"Fine, fine. But you owe us an explanation, missy." Annie teased and the four girls laughed.

"So where are Harry, Ron and Colin?" Sakura asked.

"Well, after you left, Colin and I went to read something." Annie explained.

"Ron and I were bickering." Hermione said.

"Harry and I were just here, talking until he said he was sleepy and he went up." Ginny said.

"Oooh, do tell about what you two were talking about." Annie teased Ginny.

"It was nothing, alright? We were just talking how much of a git Malfoy is." Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, he's worse than a git. Look at what he did to Sakura!" Hermione added.

"Last year, I've seen him make fun of other people just for fun and I don't like him. Not one bit." Annie said.

Sakura just went quiet and Annie noticed this.

"What about you Sakura? Don't you think he's a git as well?" Annie asked.

"Well…He is rather mean and very spoiled but once you get to talk to him seriously, he almost seems like a nice bloke." She answered shyly, remembering what had happened in detention.

Annie smiled mischievously at her reply.

"You like him, don't you?" Annie asked, smirking.

"What?! N-No!" Sakura stuttered, turning red.

"No! Sakura's too good and sweet for him!" Hermione countered.

Ginny nodded.

"I agree. He certainly isn't right for her so stop talking nonsense, Annie!" She scolded.

"Hey! I'm just saying. I mean, I hate to admit it but Malfoy is kind of hot." Annie smirked.

"Malfoy, hot? I think you mean not!" Hermione said, while making a sour face.

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny nodded.

"What about you, Sakura? Do you or do you not think Draco Malfoy is hot?" Annie asked.

"W-Well, he's not so bad-looking when you see him smile…" Sakura countered softly.

"Aha! See! I told you! You like him." Annie grinned.

"I-I don't!" Sakura countered.

"Then why are you defending him?" Annie smirked.

"I…I…A-Annie! You're mean!" Sakura exclaimed, turning even redder and hiding her face in a pillow.

"It would be cute when you would go to the Halloween Ball with him!" Annie suggested.

"What? No! That's…That's silly! Besides, I've already decided not to go." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't have someone to go with and I don't want to go alone." Sakura explained.

"You can come with Colin and I if you'd change your mind." Annie grinned.

"Yeah! Or you could come with me because Ginny's-too-daft-of-a-brother clearly won't ask me." Hermione sighed.

"So you _do_ admit you like Ron!" Ginny teased.

It was Hermione's turn to go red.

"W-What?! I never said that!" She exclaimed.

"Right." Ginny said while rolling her eyes at her.

"W-Whatever!" Hermione said.

"Hey guys, can I go on ahead? I feel itchy and I would like to take a bath, if that's okay." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure." Annie said.

"Go ahead." Ginny smiled.

"About time! Make sure to clean behind your ears, alright?" Hermione reminded.

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes, Mum. I will. Goodnight girls." She said.

"Goodnight." Hermione, Ginny and Annie said and Sakura headed to the stairs leading to the Girls' dorms.

The three girls just chatted there and finally, one by one they went upstairs to sleep. Soon after, the Gryffindor Common Room was now empty as every witch and wizards were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> Okay, so that's it for Chappie 8. I'm sorry it took me forever to update Chappie 7 but I hope you like it anyway even though I know it's crap. I also hope that you like Chappie 8 too and I know a lot of you are wondering my I keep adding OCs, right? Well it's a surprise. :D It's for me to know and for you to find out. (If you ever read my fanfics *sobs*)

**_I still hope I didn't make Draco/Sakura sound so OC/Mary Sue._**

Anyways, as for Annie's question, don't you think Draco's hot? I mean like really hot? Because I find Draco to be. 'Cause he a baddie. Lol. Okay, enough of this.

**Feel free to leave a review guys! 'Til my next update! :) x**


	11. Roadtrip to Hogsmeade!

**Midnight:** Hello, everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry for being stuck at hiatus mode for so long. I'm just so busy and I haven't even got the time to go online and update. So for those who are seeing this, I thank you for your patience and I deeply apologize for the long wait. Last night, I was re-reading Always You and I noticed that I've got a lot of grammatical glitches in the past chapters and for me, the characters seemed so OOC. Don't you think? I apologize for that and my bad writing skills. But I do hope that doesn't stop you from reading the latter chapters of AY. Please?

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 9 of Always You!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece in front of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Roadtrip to Hogsmeade!<strong>_

**Re-cap: **_"Goodnight." Hermione, Ginny and Annie said and Sakura headed to the stairs leading to the Girls' dorms. The three girls just chatted there and finally, one by one they went upstairs to sleep. Soon after, the Gryffindor Common Room was now empty as every witch and wizards were asleep._

**Normal POV**

_**Thursday, Hogwarts, 13:00; 1:00 pm…**_

"Big news! Big news!" Katie Bell exclaimed as she stepped inside the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"What is it? What is it?" Her best friend, Angelina Johnson asked.

"Rumors have been spreading that we're going on a trip to Hogsmeade this week!" Katie exclaimed, happily.

"Katie, you've been a student here for years now. You do know that that trip is always held on mid-November or on the 2nd week of October." Angelina countered, setting the book she was reading down.

"But it's true! I heard Professor Flitwick tell it to some Ravenclaw prefects. I, myself heard it when I was in the library with Alicia!" Katie explained.

Somewhere between their conversation, Fred and George appeared.

"What's going on here, ladies?" George asked.

"Having a fight about who's better-looking between George and me?" Fred teased.

"You do know that it's me, right Angie?" He added, winking.

Angelina replied by rolling her eyes at her boyfriend and hitting him playfully on the stomach with her book.

"So, what are you two ninnies quarreling about?" George asked once more, draping an arm around Katie's petite shoulders.

"Kitten here tells me that she heard Flitwick tell some Ravenclaw prefects that we'll be going on a trip to Hogsmeade this week." Angelina explained, rolling her eyes once more.

"Then why do you seem unexcited about this, Angie? Weren't you the one who was having problems about what you were going to wear? You told me when we were at Divination that you still didn't have a dress." Fred asked, looking at his girlfriend weirdly.

"It's not that I'm unexcited. It's just that it's impossible. That trip is always held on mid-November or on the 2nd week of October." She explained once more, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, it could be possible, Angie. I mean there _are _a lot of students who still don't have dresses and dress robes. Of course the school wouldn't allow the students to wear uniforms on a formal event, right?" George said.

Katie was about to agree when she suddenly spotted Alicia along with Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, Sakura Shirobara and Andrea Klausters going down the Girls' Staircase, discussing about something.

She was about to call her when suddenly their prefect suddenly busted inside the Common Room and told them that there was an announcement to be made and everyone needs to be in the Great Hall.

Curiously, the students began lining-up year by year and they went inside the Great Hall, with their respective prefects leading them.

_**Inside the Great Hall…**_

When the Great Hall was already filled with students, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat in the High Table and went to the podium and said,

"Good afternoon to each and every one of you. I know that you are all wondering why we have summoned you here. Well, it is because of a special announcement to be made. Let us call Professor McGonagall to make that announcement."

McGonagall stood up to the podium as Dumbledore went back to his previous seat.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Now, as you all know, we, the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could take on certain weekends to visit Hogsmeade Village on mid-November or on the 2nd week of October. But due to the current events, there have been some changes about the schedule. We have decided to visit the Hogsmeade Village this Saturday instead of our usual visiting schedule. We have also sent letters to your Parents and Guardians about the sudden change and reassured them that this is only temporary and the next visit will be on mid-November or on the 2nd week of October." Professor McGonagall said and whispers and murmurs began to fill the entire Great Hall.

In the Gryffindor table, Katie mouthed an _'I told you so'_ at Angelina. Angelina responded by chuckling and shaking her head as Katie stuck her tongue out her.

"If you are wondering why we are going to Hogsmeade in this week it is because of the preparations for the up-coming Halloween Ball. I assume that most of you especially the ladies still don't have any dresses to wear aren't I right? So, the staff has decided to hold the trip on Saturday. Everyone must come to the Clock Tower Courtyard at exactly 8:30 in the morning. For those who will be late, I am sorry to say but we will leave with or without you. That is all." She added as she sat back down in her previous seat in the High Table.

Now, it was Professor Dumbledore's turn to stand and say,

"Now that everything has been explained, I sincerely hope that no one will be late and every one of us can visit Hogsmeade and have a great day. And now, you may now go back to your classes or whatever it is you are doing. See you all on Saturday and have a good day."

After that announcement, house by house the students left the Great Hall and proceeded to go to their respective classes, chattering away and obviously excited for the Hogsmeade trip.

_**Friday, Hogwarts…**_

Lessons were lessened these days because the staff was now starting to prepare decorations, event plans, music, food and everything for the up-coming Halloween Ball. And that meant more spare time for the students to relax or do whatever they want.

Except for the Head Boys, Head Girls, and prefects and staff though. They needed to work extra hard for these days because of the said event.

And because of that, the mayhem and chaos caused by most of the students were increasing day by day. Especially when the Weasley Twins are involved and are currently selling their new inventions for their pranks.

"Step right up, step right up. We've got loads of new inventions for you lot today!" George chirped happily as a crowd was surrounding them and trying to get a glimpse of the said invention.

The famous pranksters were outside The Fat Lady's Portrait and were standing on a platform. There also was a small round table (about the height of your knees) between them and something was hidden on top of the table, covered with red cloth.

Questions were asked to the twins.

"What is it? What is it?" A Hufflepuff First Year asked.

"Tell us!" Another complained.

"Whoa, easy there tigers! Don't get your knickers in a twist. But you lot are just right on time to see this!" Fred said as he removed the red cloth and there revealed an average-looking wooden case filled with small vials that looked like potions.

The twins each took one vial and showed the crowd. It was an ordinary-looking vial with transparent liquid inside it.

"What are those? They seem very normal." The said First Year asked again.

"Because you don't know-"George started

"What they do yet." Fred finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen, well mostly gentlemen, as you can see this normal-looking potion is our latest invention. It is called-" George started

"Undetected." Fred finished, grinning.

"What does it do?"

"Well, for starters, it makes the drinker invisible." George explained.

"That's it? You know we could always use a Disillusionment Charm or even create an Invisibility potion. It's not very complicated, actually." A Fifth Year Gryffindor countered, frowning.

"True, true, but this is where the trick starts. You see, when you cast a Disillusionment Charm or create an Invisibility potion, you can be still be detected by casting the Human-presence-revealing-spell. But we finally created a potion that can't be detected by the said spell and you can prank the simplest of pranks to anyone your heart desires and you won't get caught!" George said, grinning.

"Even if the one I wanted to prank is Snape?" A Third Year asked as chuckles were heard.

"Yes, even if you wanted to prank Snape." The twins said, chuckling.

"Brilliant! I'd like to buy one! No, three!" The said boy grinned.

"Fair warning though, at first you'll feel very dizzy and you'll have the sudden urge to throw up. And the potion only lasts for an hour so we suggest that you plan your pranks thoroughly just to make sure that won't get caught. Because even the simplest mistakes can ruin the whole prank." Fred winked.

"So how much is Undetected?"

"Well, since we're such generous pranksters, we've decided to sell this for 1 Galleon and 4 Sickles!" George chirped as a lot of complaints and whines were heard.

"Hey, you lot wanted to prank, right? So stop complaining! Business is business." He added.

"So please fall into two lines if you want to buy Undetected." Fred said and in a blink of an eye, the platform they were standing on was gone and they were sitting on two chairs behind a table, waiting for paying customers.

The crowd grumbled but fell in line anyways. One by one the Undetected potion was gone until it was sold out. The twins finally decided to close.

"Alright! That's it for today! Come back tomorrow if you want your Undetected! Goodbye for now!" And with that, they vanished into thin air along with their tables and chairs, leaving a crowd of astonished students.

Suddenly, the Gryffindor prefect emerged and told the students from the other houses to go back to their respective houses or else they'll be seeing Professor McGonagall in Detention and ushered the remaining Gryffindor students to go back inside the Common Room since curfew was almost time.

**_In the Common Room…_**

When the students were inside, they saw Fred and George sitting in one of the chairs with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood. When they spotted the twins, they began pestering them about the Undetected until Hermione showed-up along with Ginny, Sakura and Annie and Hermione shooed the crowd away.

"Thanks, Hermione. I know I'm handsome but bloody hell! They needn't to pester me to get my attention." Fred sighed, grinning afterwards.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't do you a favor. I wanted you to stop making your Undetected potions." Hermione said.

"And why not? Ah, wait. I'll guess this. You came here to lecture us again with the school rules and what we're doing is wrong. Am I right, Granger?" George teased, smirking.

"Since you two twits already know, why don't you stop?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we will stop if you ask us nicely?" Fred grinned.

"And say _'Please'_?" George added, smirking.

"Oh forget it, you two are hopeless." Hermione huffed as they began laughing at her.

She rolled her eyes at them and began to head for the couch in front of the fireplace, being followed by Ginny, Sakura and Annie.

"Honestly, Ginny! How do you handle your brothers every day?" Hermione exclaimed, obviously irritated and sitting on the couch.

"You'll just get used to it, I guess? Besides, this is Fred and George we're talking about. You know they do whatever they want when and where they want to. And rule-breaking isn't an exception." Ginny said with a shrug, sitting beside her.

"How do they get away with everything?" Sakura asked, sitting down across Hermione and Ginny as Annie sat beside her.

"They're the famous tricksters here in Hogwarts, Sakura. Getting away with everything isn't something Fred and George can't handle. You should see them at home. Sometimes, they can even get away with every prank they do with no trace of being caught. Not unless Mum saw them or anything." Ginny said.

"Enough of this Fred and George talk. Let's talk about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! God, I'm so excited I can hardly wait at all!" Annie said, obviously excited.

"Hogs...meade? What's that?" Sakura asked as confusion was shown in her sapphire orbs.

Hermione, Ginny and Annie laughed at her.

"Oh dear, sweet Sakura. You are so cute when you don't know anything about the Wizarding World." Annie said in between giggles.

Sakura frowned at the three laughing girls.

"Well, tell me now!" She complained.

"Hogsmeade is the only all-Wizarding village in Britain. We students may sometimes come on weekend trips, but only Third Year students and above with Guardian permission are allowed to visit. But since the announcement made by Professor McGonagall a while ago was made, our parents and guardians have already been informed." Hermione explained when she calmed down.

"You're going to enjoy going there Sakura. We'll take you to Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes." Ginny suggested.

"But I guess you like frilly and lacey shops like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, eh?" She added.

"Oh, dear no. It's my mother who wants me to have very frilly and lacey things. She wanted me to be like her when I was in her age. If it was me, I'd rather have simple clothes that are very comfortable to wear." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Your Mum must sure be very strict, neat and want you to be lady-like, eh?" Annie asked.

"You have no idea." Sakura smirked.

"So, other than the shops that you've mentioned, what else is there?" She added.

"Well, there's this creepy building called Shrieking Shack." Ginny said.

"Like a haunted house or something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, something like that. But every month, the villagers say that they hear yells and shouts there. Rumor has it, after the screaming stops, you can hear things shattering, falling and breaking inside that creepy old building." Annie said in a voice like she was telling a ghost tale, as the three girls moved closer to hear her.

"Boo." Deep voices were heard as the three girls squeaked in horror and surprise as they looked back and saw Harry, Ron and Seamus laughing at them.

They looked over at Annie, who was laughing at them too.

"Very mature, Annie." Ginny crossed her arms as she watched as her best friend laugh at her.

"Honestly, you boys scared us to death!" Hermione glared at the three boys.

"That wasn't very nice!" Sakura frowned at them.

The three blokes apologized but were still chuckling. They sat beside the girls; Harry and Ron beside Ginny and Hermione as Seamus sat between Sakura and Annie.

"Hello there." Seamus greeted Sakura with a charming smile.

"Hello to you too." Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm Seamus. Seamus Finnigan." Seamus said.

"I'm-" Sakura was cut-off when Seamus said,

"I know who you are. You're Sakura Shirobara. The student from what's your school again?" He asked.

"Maho no Gakuen." Sakura suggested.

"Yes, that! I like the way you say it. It's very refreshing to hear another accent other than mine. If you don't mind, can you speak in Japanese for me?" Seamus asked.

"Okay, Seamus, that's enough flirting." Harry said.

"Watch it, Potter. All I'm asking is for her to speak in her native tongue. It's not like I'm asking her to go out with me- though that wouldn't be a bad idea." Seamus smirked.

"Seamus, stop. Don't even go there. No. Just, no." Annie chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why, Klausters? Afraid that I'll be taken and you won't get to express you undying love for me?" Seamus teased.

"Oh, God no! I'd rather hang-out with Peeves than be with you." Annie countered.

"Stop it you two." Hermione scolded.

"Yes, Mum." Seamus and Annie said.

"It's alright, guys. I kind of miss speaking in my own language. What do you want me to say, Seamus?" Sakura smiled.

"Anything, I don't mind. Just don't tell a dirty joke." He smirked.

"Seamus!" Hermione warned.

"Blimey, 'Mione. Will you calm your knickers? The lad's just joking around." Ron said.

Hermione just glared at Ron and ushered Sakura to continue.

"_Kokyo ga natsukashii._" Sakura said with a sad smile.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"It means, _'I miss home'_" Sakura explained.

"Oh, I know the feeling." Seamus agreed.

"So, where are we going to shop first tomorrow?" Annie asked.

"I say we go to-" Ginny was interrupted when Ron said,

"Girls and their dress talk again. Yawn. Well, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight."

He stood up, stretched and walked to the Boys' Staircase.

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Seamus said, winking at her and followed Ron upstairs.

"Let me guess, it's Harry's turn to go upstairs since he's so bored with girl-talk. Am I right?" Annie asked.

"Actually, I'm really interested where you girls will go tomorrow." Harry said.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"No." He said and laughed.

"Git." Annie muttered and Harry bided good night to them but that didn't stop Annie notice the way Harry would looked at Ginny. She smirked to herself and said nothing.

"Boys are such prats." Hermione huffed.

"Are you still upset that Ron hasn't asked you yet?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I am!" Hermione complained.

"Don't lose hope, Hermione. Maybe he's planning to do that tomorrow." Annie encouraged her.

"What if he doesn't?" Hermione asked.

"You are the brightest witch of your age. Figure it out. Well, I'm going to bed. Wouldn't want to be late for tomorrow now, wouldn't we?" Annie chuckled as she went upstairs.

The three girls bided her goodnight and watch her go up the Girls' Staircase.

"So, who have been asking you to the Halloween Ball?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I told you I'm already going with a Puff." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what about you, Sakura?" Hermione asked her.

"Not much, really. Just two boys from Ravenclaw and there was this boy from Slytherin too. Yours?" She said.

"Well, Neville asked me but I politely declined him. And there was this Seventh Year from Ravenclaw who asked me and someone from Hufflepuff." Hermione said.

"Why not go with one of them?" Sakura asked.

"Because, she's completely, utterly and desperately inlove with my Git-of-a-brother, Ron." Ginny answered.

Hermione smirked.

"First, I am not inlove with him and second, he's not just a git. He's a big, fat git."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> So that's all for Chapter 9 today. I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Gosh, I missed this site. Anyways, as usual, please read and review?

In the part where Sakura speaks in Nihongo, I'm not really sure if I typed it in Romaji correctly. Oh well, whatever.

Oh just so you know, classes just resumed and I'm currently a Senior right now! And I've seen my schedule and saw that I've got loads of free time for writing fanfics! Isn't that great?

So, I'm challenging myself to update chapter by chapter every Saturday or Sunday, Philippine Time of course. That's GMT +8 hours.

Once again, I apologize for the long wait and see you in my next update!

Paalam for now! xx


	12. Author's Note: Third

Hello there!

My most humble apologies to everyone who are reading this.

As you can see, this is another Author's Note. I am not going to update Chapter 10 today because I had it re-written. I felt that it wasn't good enough and so I wrote it again- come on guys, I was busy with homework and I already uploaded a OneShot last Friday. Whichnooneverbotheredtoread.** :sobs:**

Moving on, I will try to update Chapter 10 on maybe, Saturday, I guess If not, probably on Sunday.

Again, I apologize for not updating today.

I will siriusly make it up to you.

Until my next update!

**-Midnight x**


	13. The Battle at Clocktower Courtyard

**Midnight:** Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the late upload. I know I promised that I would update every Saturday or Sunday but I have been busy these past few weeks; with my homework, my review this July for my College entrance exams on August and loads of homework. I didn't even have the time to go online or check my stories.

I thought that I would have more free time this Senior Year. But, no. :sighs:

So in my past chapter, I got like 9 reviews (excluding the floods) Even though I'm not a very good writer - given the fact that I have so many grammatical glitches and a bit of errors - I still get reviews and they really touch my heart.

I would like to thank _strangeways_, for pointing out a lot of grammatical glitches and my clumsiness in the former chapters.

I'm not being sarcastic. I'm really glad I received a much elaborated criticism. It makes me try harder to check my grammar and other things to please my readers.

So, thank you so much if you are ever reading this. **:internethug:**

Oh! I would also like to thank _JourneyRocks13_ for always reviewing my stories and giving positive reviews whenever I update every chapter. You rock, dude. **:brofist:**

Again, I really am sorry for the delayed update.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 10 of Always You!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> After her so called 'happily ever after', Ginny Weasley found out that her boyfriend, Dean Thomas was cheating on her. As she was crying she ran into the hero of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You see, Harry has never noticed Ginny...Until now that is. Will their friendship bloom into romance? Will Dean get Ginny back? Will Ginny forgive Dean? Will Harry finally see the missing piece in front of him was always been there, waiting for him to notice it? Would you read and review this fanfic made by XxMidnightStarxX? Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: The Battle at Clocktower Courtyard<strong>_

_**Re-cap: **__"Because, she's completely, utterly and desperately inlove with my Git-of-a-brother, Ron." Ginny answered. Hermione smirked. "First, I am not inlove with him and second, he's not just a git. He's a big, fat git."_

**Normal POV**

_**Clocktower Courtyard, 7:40 am…**_

Every student was excited.

Re-phrase that and you would get with: Every student was ecstatic. Why, though? One word; Hogsmeade.

So why were they ecstatic for Hogsmeade today? Let's just say that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry was going to pay a visit on the said village; today.

"Students, please, fall in line." Professor Pomona Sprout - also known as: Professor Sprout - had told - more like, begged - her excited Hufflepuff students.

"Listen to your prefects, Hufflepuff." She added.

In response, the said Hufflepuff House had only ignored her and continued to chatter away with their friends and groups.

Frowning, Professor Sprout glanced over at the Slytherin House; Slytherin students were quiet and were perfectly in line.

'Why can't the Puffs be more obedient?' Professor Sprout thought.

Losing all of her patience, Professor Sprout had stepped infront of her House and began chiding them.

"I am very disappointed in you Hufflepuff," She started; the Hufflepuffs started to look at her and one by one, their chattering became hushed whispers.

"Is this how you would treat your Head of House and prefects; with constant disrespect and treat them as if they do not exist? I know that a lot of you are very excited to visit Hogsmeade but haven't you all gotten used to visiting the village? Honestly, you students act like this is your first time visiting there." She said.

The whole Hufflepuff house became quiet and started to apologize to her.

"We're sorry, Professor Sprout; please don't be angry at us anymore." The Hufflepuff students said, crestfallen.

"I am not angry at you; just very disappointed. I hope that this habit of yours would stop."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, now fall in line."

* * *

><p>Over at the Gryffindor line, students were chattering, discussing where they would go or do in Hogsmeade today.<p>

"I'm going to buy every flavor of sweets in Honeydukes!" A Fourth Year exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to buy tons of gizmos at Zonko's Joke Shop!" A Fifth Year exclaimed as well.

"Oi, what happened to your loyalty in us, Timothy?" George had asked the Fifth Year; feigning to be hurt.

The boy- Timothy- snorted.

"Please, you buy loads of things there too! Quit acting like git, George." He said and went back to his friends.

"Prat midget." George muttered and turned his attention back to his girlfriend, Katie.

"Yellow carnations again this year, Kitty?" He teased, winking at her.

Rolling her eyes, Katie had ignored him and chatted away with Angelina.

"I say we dress-up as ghost princesses this year!" Angelina suggested.

"I'm fine with it; so long I don't have to be on cleaning duty with Filch." Katie said, shrugging.

"Alright; ghost princesses it is." Angelina agreed.

"You, a princess? Surely no princess would have hair as bad as yours eh, Johnson?" Pansy Parkinson's voice was suddenly heard and along with her posse, began laughing at her joke.

"Like your hair is something special, Parkinson." Angelina retorted, making a disgusted face at Pansy.

"Of course it is; along with my fair skin, beautiful face, charming smile and everything else." Pansy smirked.

"Don't forget your conceited big, fat head." Katie answered in a sing-song voice.

"Say what you must, Bell, but I'll still be a better and prettier princess that you and Johnson combined." Pansy said.

"Princess? More like a demanding bitch."

A familiar voice was heard this time and the girls' heads shot towards the direction and saw Hermione, with her face scrunched-up in disgust and she was glaring at Pansy as she made her way towards them with Katie and Angelina chuckling with her and Pansy narrowing her eyes at her.

"Watch your language, Mudblood. Or are you really that desperate to get some attention?" Pansy smirked.

"Desperate to get some attention? _Moi_? Surely you have mistaken that statement for yourself, eh?" Hermione retorted, glaring at Pansy even more.

Pansy snorted.

"Think what you must at least I have the common decency to not interfere with other people's conversations. Though of course, a lowly and stupid Mudblood like you wouldn't know what decency is, eh, Granger?" Pansy smirked.

Hermione's fists curled into her sides and she was itching to punch Pansy in the face. She had done it to Malfoy before and she would not hesitate to do it again.

She was about to retort something back until Annie's voice was heard this time.

"Hermione? Stupid? I thought that she was The-Brightest-Witch-of-Her-Age?" Annie glared at Pansy.

"Watch it, Klausters. Or have you forgotten what the consequences are when you try and do anything to me?"

"Sweetie, I haven't done anything to you…yet." Annie smiled sweetly and began twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"How dare you?!" Pansy demanded.

"Love, you haven't seen me dare yet." Annie smirked.

"You take that back you- you ugly-haired minx!" Pansy exclaimed, fuming.

"Really now, is that the best you can do? Of all the hair-related humor in the world before you, you go with _'ugly-haired minx'_?" Annie smirked wider; clearly enjoying this.

Pansy was about to retort something again when Ginny and Sakura went to Hermione and Annie laughing about something.

"Hermione! Annie! You'll never guess what we saw in the Common Room a while ago! Ron! His face was…" Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because she and Sakura were giggling like no tomorrow.

"Not now, Ginny. Can't you see that we're in a middle of a bitch-fight?" Annie asked, placing her arms in front of her chest and frowning, but her the corners of her lips were itching to smirk.

"Eh? With whom?" Sakura asked.

"With me, _Shirobara_." Pansy said, looking at her with dark eyes, emphasizing her name as if she was drinking poison.

"Oh, sorry; we didn't notice you there, Parkinson. We thought there was a talking coconut over here." Ginny retorted.

Pansy glanced over to her posse, who has not said a word since Hermione had talked. Fixing her gaze at Ginny this time, she glared at her this time.

"Take that back, you filthy Bloodtraitor. You have no right to speak to me in that tone." Pansy gritted her teeth, flushing more as she glared at Ginny even more.

"Why should I? You _are_ a talking coconut, aren't you? I mean, look at that hair; it's as frizzy as a coconut's and it's even shaped like one. I know! You should go as a coconut this Halloween Ball! I'm sure everyone would be _dying_ to know who you are." Ginny smirked. Pansy made an ugly, angry noise as she pointed her index finger accusingly at Ginny.

"Wait until I tell this to my Father, Weasley! You will rue it!" Pansy exclaimed, flushing even more.

"Tell her to your Father? What are you, five?" Sakura asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at her.

Pansy looked at her with a flushed, angry looked. She was either about to say something at Sakura or tackle her to the ground and attack her, until Draco Malfoy came and grabbed her right arm tightly, making her flinch a little.

"Stop it, Pansy. You're just embarrassing yourself." He said.

Pansy looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"But, Draco-"

"I said _stop_." Draco said in a firm tone and that made Pansy a frown.

She fell silent and shook her arm from his firm grip and stormed-off back to the Slytherin line with her posse following her, and she kept on muttering things.

Luckily, their banter wasn't very scandalous and the teachers were busy scolding their other students and their attentions were in something else.

When Pansy had left, Hermione, Ginny, Katie and Angelina began to go back to the Gryffindor line, leaving Annie, Sakura and Draco there.

"Thanks for that." Sakura said, smiling gratefully at Draco. Draco's cheeks suddenly tinted a faint bit of pink and he began stuttering things.

"I didn't do it for you, Shirobara. I just wanted Pansy to stop before she does anything drastic and I have to either be responsible for it or be involved in your little talk with her." He said, the pink in his cheeks never leaving.

"I-"Sakura started but he had already stormed off, his green scarf swishing along with his movement.

"Did…Did I say something wrong? Did I offend him?" Sakura asked Annie, still astonished.

Annie just chuckled at her and shook her head.

Sakura sighed and gave up.

"Come on; let's go back to the line. I'm sure Hermione and Ginny must be furious." Sakura just laughed as they made their way back in line.

* * *

><p>"I was this close to punching her. <em>This close!<em> The nerve of that girl! Calling me stupid when in fact, her grades can't even be compared to mine!" Hermione fumed as Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Annie and Sakura were around her, supporting her.

"Don't mind her, Hermione. She's as bad as Malfoy." Katie said.

"At least Malfoy shut her up." Annie said.

"Just ignore them; thanks for backing me up back there, Granger." Angelina shot her a grateful smile.

Hermione looked at her and smiled back.

"'T was nothing; that coconut head needed someone to tell her off." Hermione grinned.

Suddenly, Fred snorted at them.

"Some bitch-fight that was. I didn't even get to see some hair-pulling." Fred made a fake frown.

"Because we're civilized, unlike Pansy. Did you see how she looked at Sakura back there? She looked like she was going to trap Sakura on the ground and attack her." Ginny said.

"I noticed that too. I don't get it, though. What did I ever do to Pansy to make her hate me?" Sakura asked, adjusting her pink scarf around her neck.

"Maybe she's jealous." Annie answered.

"Jealous of what?" Sakura asked.

All eyes were focused on her.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Sakura asked.

"Because, Sakura, besides Pansy, you're the only girl that Malfoy has ever talked properly with. And besides, you're much, _much_ prettier than her. So it's only obvious." Annie answered.

Sakura just shrugged and began fixing her white coat.

"I'm grateful that neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Snape noticed us. If they did, we would probably be having a one-way ticket to Detention tonight." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I love what Ginny said. Coconut. That was brilliant, Gin." Annie grinned at her best friend.

"Well, I learn from the best." Ginny smirked.

"Did you see Pansy's face? She looked like she was about to cry." Angelina laughed and the girls just laughed along with her.

When their laughter died, Ginny smirked even more and said,

"Though, I wouldn't mind making her cry."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:<strong> So that's Chapter 10 for now. I'll try to update Chapter 11 ASAP. Let me just adjust some things to my schedule and I'll be updating this story every Saturday/Sunday as I promised.

Read and review my lovelies! Also, you are welcome to vote on the poll that I have created in my bio and I have made a recent JamesLily fic called _**Took You Long Enough**_. I do hope that you all would look at that as well and review it too.

Again, I apologize for not updating sooner.

Goodbye for now! x


	14. Yet Another Author's Note

**To whomever who is reading this,**

I am fully aware that I haven't updated anything in this series. Things have been very hectic after my College Entrance exam. Such as projects, practical tests, home works, quizzes, long tests, more quizzes and practices. In my place, if you want to go to the school I had taken an entrance exam on; you have to take that exam at the First Grading/First Quarter of your school year. Can I just say that it was very hard-probably one of the hardest exams I have ever taken? And I needed to study even more. Because I really want to pass that exam and I really want to go to that school.

Moving on from that, on Monday, 12th of August, we would be having a _Sabayang Pagbigkas _or aka:Speech Choir and all the Seniors in my school are to be competing each other on that said day. That means: my section against the other sections. Also, I need to practice of the Play that my classmate and I have written for our Practical Test in our subject, Speech, on Wednesday, 14th of August. And, I have yet another batch of exams coming up this Thursday and Friday, 15th and 16th of August. They are my First Quarterly Examinations and cannot be taken lightly so I need to study really, _really_ hard on them.

Obviously, I am most likely very busy this week.

Though after all these crazy events, I reckon there aren't events that are coming-up anymore. Well maybe there will be some but they would either be only a few or not very serious. I really am apologizing for another Author's Note. Like you, I am sick and tired of having to read another one. I am already midway of making Chapter 11 and I really want to update so badly. Hopefully, I can do it by Saturday or by Sunday- as I promised you all.

Once again, I apologize to you all.

Please be patient, though. A week will pass by before you know it.

Thank you for reading this, whoever you are.

All my apologies,

**Midnight x**


End file.
